Amor a distancia
by godsavethequinn
Summary: Una historia que cuenta lo que puede ocurrir cuando un romance de una sola noche, producto de exceso de cerveza y alitas picantes de pollo, se convierte accidentalmente en algo más... [Adaptación de la película "Going the distance"]
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! como les prometí, aquí estamos con una nueva historia... Esta vez una adaptación de la pelicula "Going the distance" de Nanette Burstein.  
Hace unos meses vi esta película y no pude evitar pensar que sería una linda historia Faberry... así que me decidí a adaptarla. Básicamente la trama es la misma, solo cambian los personajes... En cuanto a drama, tendrá lo suyo pero les juro que es una historia para pasar un buen rato y reírse. Los capítulos serán cortos , pero calma, no voy a tardar tanto en actualizar porque la historia ya esta escrita :)**

**Solo me queda por decirles, que se relajen, disfruten y bueno... ¿Listos para una nueva aventura?**

**Aquí vamos!**

_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen-_

* * *

**AMOR A DISTANCIA:**

**Capitulo 1:**  
_  
-"Por favor asegúrense que sus cinturones estén ajustados...Sus asientos derechos, las bandejas plegadas y su equipaje guardado.  
Gracias por volar con nosotros. ¡Bienvenidos a bordo!"_

Quinn sonreía mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, la última vez que fue a New York, fue hace más de un año y solo era para visitar a Brandy, una vieja amiga con la que había compartido un año en la universidad, pero por motivos que más adelante sabremos, Quinn había abandonado la carrera en ese momento.

_-New York… allá voy_ – Susurró mientras miraba por la ventana. En menos de seis horas estaría en la gran manzana, llegaría justo para una entrevista de trabajo, más bien una pasantía en el diario "El centinela", lugar donde también trabajaba su amiga Brandy ya hace dos años.

La noche se hacía presente en New York, Rachel se encontraba en su apartamento acompañada.

-_Entonces..._ – Decía una morocha mientras cortaba el beso

-_Entonces..._ – Repitió Rachel acariciando su mejilla – _Feliz cumpleaños  
_  
-_Gracias..._ –Dijo la joven y miró la mesa donde se encontraba los restos de la cena - _por la comida… comprada_ – Exclamó con algo de sarcasmo que la morena no registró.

-_Seguro…_ - Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más _-Es lo menos que podía hacer, es tu cumpleaños_ –Volvió a besarla pero la muchacha la apartó

_- ¿Entonces?_ – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- _ooh cierto_ – Exclamó Rachel y se levantó tomándole la mano - _Está Kurt, así que vamos al dormitorio… -_ La joven la miró extrañada

-_Pe… pero ¿Ya terminamos aquí?_

-_Sí, terminamos de comer_ – Respondió Rachel extrañada -_¿Qué?_

-_Creí que este podría ser un buen momento para que me des mi regalo – _Dijo la joven ilusionada

-_Mierda_ – Respondió Rachel y se rascó la cabeza - _Amy, no te compré nada... Me dijiste que no querías nada_

- ¡_Dios! _– Dijo Amy mientras las primeras lágrimas caían

_- ¿Estás llorando?_

_- No – _Dijo cortante mientras se levantaba del sillón

-_No te entendí, cariño. ¿Querías un regalo? – _Dijo una muy confundida morena que al parecer no captaba muy bien las indirectas

_-¡Rachel, te dije que no quería nada...para que me compres algo genial... _– Exclamó la joven levantando el tono de voz _- porque soy: "la novia que no pidió nada" ¿Entiendes?_

_-¿Qué?_ – Dijo aún más confundida y su novia rodó los ojos _- De acuerdo, salgamos. Te compraré algo._

_-¡No es por el maldito regalo! – _Gritó perdiendo la paciencia

-_Pero…_ r_ecién era por el regalo. ¿Cuándo dejó de serlo? – _Y si Rachel no era buena con las indirectas, ni las directas… ni nada

_- Es más que eso. Es una combinación de muchas cosas. Puse mucho de mí en esta relación y siento que no haces lo mismo. ¿Te intereso? – _Rachel tardó varios segundos en responder

-_Claro que si – _Respondió pero no sonó muy convencida

-_Dios mío… - _Dijo Amy y se dirigió a la puerta para irse

-_Amy, por favor…_ - Dijo Rachel rogando al ver la actitud dramática de la joven

-_Ni pienses en llamarme – _Exclamó abriendo la puerta y yéndose, Rachel la siguió pero cuando su ex abrió la puerta se golpeo la nariz

-_Por Dios – _Dijo tocándose la cara debido al golpe_ - Amy, espera – _La joven volteó para verla, Rachel suspiró_ - No debo llamarte… pero eso significa que… ¿debo querer llamarte? – _Amy soltó un suspiró de frustración y se fue sin decir nada más_ – Okey entonces… significa lo que significa… _– Susurró la morena mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar.

Quinn corría por las calles de New York, su vuelo se había retrasado por lo cual llego un poco tarde a su entrevista. Entró al edificio, en su camino se golpeo el pie con un mueble, ese lugar era el típico espacio lleno de cubículos que simulaban ser oficinas, papeles por doquier y gente que va de un lado a otro

_-¡Carajo!_ – Exclamó sin frenar pero cojeando debido al golpe. Algunas personas voltearon a verla, entre ellas su amiga Brandy.

_- Quinn, llegas tarde – _Dijo su amiga, mientras hablaba por teléfono

-_ Gracias, Brandy. Casi olvidé por qué corría –_Respondió con sarcasmo sin saludarla.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Quinn se encontraba sentada con otras dos jóvenes en la oficina de aquel hombre que podría ser su futuro jefe. El hombre leía un artículo que ella había escrito.

_-¿Usó la pluma roja con ustedes? – _Preguntó susurrando al ver como el hombre marcaba y tachaba cosas en el papel

_-No – _Dijeron ambas jóvenes y Quinn hizo una mueca de sufrimiento

_- Es un gran artículo… -_ Exclamó el hombre luego de varios minutos en silencio

- _Gracias_

_- Pero… debe ser totalmente reestructurado_ – Quinn asintió - _Y necesita una revisión ortográfica. ¿Tribunal "munincibal"? No sé dónde queda _– Le devolvió el articulo a Quinn quién solo volvió a asentir_ -Gracias, señoritas disfruten su estadía aquí… – _Dijo el hombre y las chicas se retiraron.

_-¿Adónde vas? – _Pregunto Brandy, al ver a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos saliendo de la oficina

_-Tengo 26_… - Mostró su hoja -_ Soy pasante, y voy a embriagarme._

_- Te acompaño, vamos a "Maddy's"_

_- Vamos… - _Dijo Quinn mientras le entregaba la hoja- _Mira esta mierda._

-_Dios mío, parece que sangró sobre ella – _Dijo su amiga al ver la cantidad de correcciones en color rojo que tenía aquel articulo. Ambas se retiraron del lugar.

-_No puedo creer que me dejó –_ Decía Rachel mientras bebía su cerveza. La morena se encontraba acompañada de sus dos amigos, Puck y Kurt

_-Pues créelo_

_- ¿Porque no le compré un regalo?_

_- No es por el regalo – _Dijo Puck

_-Claro que no – _Dijo Kurtde acuerdo con su amigo

_-¿Por qué todos menos yo saben que no es por eso? – _Respondió Rachel incrédula

_- Amiga, ¿bromeas? – _Dijo Puck riendo

_- Espera un segundo… -_ Interrumpió Kurt - _Rach, te entiendo, es duro que te dejen. Te sientes mal, vas a tu cuarto...apagas las luces, enciendes una vela...y vas a ese profundo lugar emocional donde haces esto _– hace una extraña mueca, agachando su cabeza y moviéndola de arriba a abajo - _llorar_

_- ¿De verdad lloras así?_

_- Sí… ¿Pasaste por eso? ¿Lloraste?_

_-No, no lloré. Nunca lloré así_

_ -Siempre lloro así – _Dijo Kurt dramáticamente

_ -De hecho creo que lloré así, pero por una chica en la secundaria… - _Dijo confundida

_-Bueno entonces… no sé qué pasó. Tal vez no te gustaba Amy – _Dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros

_-Como no lloré significa que no ¿me gustaba? _– Negó con su cabeza _– por supuesto que Amy me gustaba… Estábamos bien juntas. No sé qué pasó. De verdad._

_- Vamos Rach, Esto pasa siempre – _Dijo Puck riendo

_- ¿Qué?_

_-Estás en una relación, pero jamás te comprometes _– Dice Puck sonriendo de costado -_ Nunca lo hiciste desde que te conozco… La chica se da cuenta y se va, y luego tenemos que escuchar, lo sorprendida que estás… Una y otra vez. _

_-Todo el tiempo – _Agrega Kurt asintiendo

_-No es verdad, pasa ocasionalmente._

_- Hay un patrón definido – _Dice Kurt

_- Definido… –_ repite Puck

_-Saben que… Váyanse al diablo – _Se levanta de la mesa sonriendo de lado mientras agarra su vaso -_ Voy a aclarar mi mente… No soporto tanta estupidez_

_- ¿Vas a llorar? – _Pregunta Kurt mientras bebe su Cosmopolitan

_- No, voy a aclarar mi mente._

_-Aclarar tu mente, llorar, es lo mismo –_ Dice Kurt haciendo una seña con su mano, luego mira a Puck_ -Sabes a qué me refiero con ese llanto. Bien bajo, así… - _Vuelve a hacer aquel extraño gesto con su cabeza

_-No sé... Para mí, parece que quieres chupar tu pene – _Responde Puck

_- Eso no... –_Dice boquiabierto

_-Mira _– Se acomoda en su lugar -_ Si me vieras haciendo esto – _Repite el gesto que anteriormente hizo su amigo_ - ¿qué parece?_

_-Okey si parece que intentas chupar tu pene, pero… eso no se hace así. – _Se acomoda en el respaldo y levanta una pierna -_ Para eso, me acuesto y pongo las piernas sobre mi cabeza._

_- Momento… ¿Te chupas tu pene? – _Kurt rueda los ojos

_-Cortas tu pelo y chupas tu pene. Eres una navaja suiza, Kurt – _Dice el joven riendo.

Mientras tanto en el mismo bar pero unos metros más alejadas, Quinn se encuentra muy concentrada jugando al _"Centipede"_ un videojuego de los años 80.

-_Deberíamos circular. Hay chicos lindos_ – Dice su amiga pero ella no le presta atención sigue concentrada en la pantalla y presionando botones - _Eres aburrida._

_-¿Qué prefieres que haga?, ¿Que me deje violar por un universitario con camisa de polo?_ – Suspira - _No, gracias._

_-Estás celosa, porque me prefieren – _bromea Brandy y Quinn suelta una carcajada

_- Más para ti, cariño…_

_- Gracias_.

_-Diviértete al ser violada…_ - Su amiga se retira y va en busca de un muchacho que se encuentra mirándola.

_- Hola_

_- Hola – Saluda el joven sonriendo de lado_

_- Me gusta tu camisa…_

_- Lo se, es Polo._

_-Hueles bien._

_- Es Axe._

_- Lo sé. – _Brandy sin más que decir lo besa.

Mientras tanto Quinn continua muy concentrada en el juego. Rachel quién iba caminando se acerca a la maquina con intenciones de jugar, Ve a la rubia que esta jugando, así que saca una moneda y la deja sobre la maquina para indicarle que quiere jugar.

_-Puedes sacar esa moneda… No tengo intención de dejar este juego… _- Rachel se queda observándola, había quedado un tanto perdida en aquel perfecto perfil de la rubia. Rápidamente sacude su cabeza para volver a la realidad

-_Escucha..._ – Se interpone entre Quinn y la pantalla provocando que la rubia la mire

_- ¡Dios mío! – _exclama al hacerlo

_- ¿¡Qué!? – _Rachel se queda sorprendida por la reacción, solo ve como la rubia se quede allí boquiabierta…

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Nos leemos!**

tw: /Godsavequinn


	2. Chapter 2

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen-_**

-_Escucha..._ – Se interpone entre Quinn y la pantalla provocando que la rubia la mire

_- ¡Dios mío! – _exclama al hacerlo

_- ¿¡Qué!? – _Rachel se queda sorprendida por la reacción, solo ve como la rubia se quede allí boquiabierta…

* * *

_- ¿Quién hace eso? – _Dice dramáticamente provocando que algunas personas la miren

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- ¿¡Qué diablos haces!? - _Dice la rubia ya perdiendo la paciencia

_ ¿Qué diablos haces tú? – _La morena la miraba extrañada sin entender a que se refería

_¿Quién se apoya así? Estaba por romper el récord! – _Señala la pantalla donde ya indicaba que el juego había terminado más bien había perdido su partida por culpa de la morena, y se veía la placa de puntuación y el ABC para poner el nombre del jugador.

_-No hay modo de que alcances a LUC… Yo nunca lo logré… - _Contestó Rachel sin darle mucha importancia

_-¿Sabes cuánto hace que quiero superarme? Desde la ultima vez que vine…_ – Dice la rubia mientras escribe su nombre "LUC" y le daba enter. En la pantalla aparecía el historial con los últimos jugadores y su nombre estaba en las primeras 3 posiciones.

-_Espera, ¿qué?_ – Rachel se acerca a la pantalla rápidamente, la rubia la mira extrañada

_-¿Qué diab...?_

_-Espera… ¿Eres LUC? ¿Eres el dragón?_

_-¿Soy un qué? – _Dice Quinn confundida

-_Me refiero… -_ Sacudió su cabeza para volver a lo importante - _Hace meses que persigo a LUC. Creí que… Creí que LUC era un "LUCAS", ya sabes…_

-_Es por Lucy… Nadie me llama "LUC"_ – Dice la rubia aún enfadada porque la hizo perder su juego

-_Me siento honrada_ – Responde Rachel emocionada al tener a la famosa "LUC" frente a ella pero al parecer la rubia no esta muy contenta - _De acuerdo… Mierda, qué imbécil, me interpuse y te hice perder… Déjame invitarte una cerveza. Estoy sentada ahí _– Señala a sus amigos _- tenemos una jarra. Me sentiré mal si no bebes conmigo, de una centipe… "centipedófila" a otra… - _La rubia no puede evitar sonreír ante la verborrea de aquella chica

_-Está bien _– Dice la rubia y Rachel asiente, ambas se dirigen a la mesa. Mientras tanto en dicha mesa, Puck y Kurt llevan una charla un tanto "entretenida"

_- Siento que no me escuchas – _Exclama Kurt

_- Te escucho… Pero intento entender eso _– Señala con su cabeza a dos chicas que están en la barra hablando - _no sé si están juntas. Creo que es su primera cita… uff son altas_

_- Sí, las veo – _Dice Kurt e intenta volver al tema –_ como decía…_

_-Son altas… De seguro que la rubia hacia deportes en la secundaria – _Vuelve a interrumpir y Kurt suspira con hartazgo

_- ¿Me prestas atención?_ – Dijo Kurt ya perdiendo la paciencia – _estoy tratando de hablar de que ya no hay pichones en la ciudad…_ – Rachel se acerca a la mesa con Quinn.

-_Chicos, les presento a Lucy…_

-_En realidad me llamo Quinn_ – Rachel frunce el ceño – _bueno me llamo Lucy de primer nombre pero todo el mundo me dice Quinn, es más lindo y… solo uso Lucy o "LUC" para mi lado "centipedófilo"– _Le guiñó el ojo y Rachel sonrió

-_Bueno… QUINN_- Dijo la morena resaltando su nombre - _ellos son mis amigos, Puck y Kurt_

_-Hola. ¿Cómo están?_ – Saluda la rubia amablemente mientras se sienta

_- Hola..._

_- Hola rubia_

_-Arruiné su juego de "Centipede", así que le debo una cerveza- _Dice la morena mientras toma la jarra y le sirve un vaso

_-Puso su cara delante del juego_ – Dijo la rubia con un tono dramático

_-¿Quién hace eso?-_ comentó Puck

- _Es lo que yo le dije!_ – Exclamo Quinn

-_ No fue para tanto… - _Decía la morena intentando olvidarse de la situación. Mientras tanto una de las empleadas del bar tomaba un microfono para iniciar un juego que ya era cotidiano en aquel lugar.

-_Probando... probando... - _Decía la mujer chequeando que el sonido se escuche -_ De acuerdo, gente... Es hora de la ronda de preguntas __de esta noche. Conocen las reglas, equipos de dos. Y No se peleen, no... _– A la mujer le da corriente ya que acerco demasiado la boca al microfono - ¡_Mierda! ¡Terry, este micrófono me dio corriente!_

_-No pongas tu cara sobre él_ - Responde el hombre

_-No tengo seguro médico, Terry – _Exclama la mujer dramáticamente. El hombre no le da importancia, sigue con lo suyo

-Okey, e_stos dos se ponen de mal humor cuando están separados..._-Comentó Rachel señalando a sus amigos y haciendo reír a la rubia- _Así que… ¿Juegas conmigo?_

_- Si claro, pero no me hundas. No pareces muy inteligente – _Rachel sonríe y acto seguido los cuatro jóvenes se dirigen a la barra para comenzar a jugar.

Llevan un rato jugando, Rachel y Quinn hacen un buen equipo y responden varias preguntas, mientras juegan la rubia pide algo para comer ya que no había ingerido nada en todo el día.

_-¿Qué país tiene la zona habitada más seca del mundo?... ¿Es A, Siria...? – _Dice la mujer pero es interrumpida por la rubia

_-¡Egipto!_ – Exclama con la boca llena, ya que estaba comiendo alitas de pollo bañadas en barbacoa, Rachel sonríe.

-_Déjenme leer todas las opciones antes de responder… - _Dice la mujer con cara de pocos amigos, luego mira el papel nuevamente - _La respuesta es Egipto._

_-Bien! – _Exclama Rachel y chocan los cinco

_-Sigamos… ¿Qué álbum estuvo más semanas en los 200 de Billboard?_

_-El Lado Oscuro de la Luna!_ – Responde Rachel, sin dejar que la empleada de las opciones

-_Terry, me interrumpen! – _Dice la mujer dramáticamente

-_Habla más rápido…_ - Responde el hombre sin prestarle atención alguna

-_Fueron 741 semanas, por si te interesa_ – Le comenta Rachel a Quinn

-_Apestas en todo lo demás_… - Bromea Quinn - _pero que bueno que sabes algo_...

-_Más vale que lo sepa, es mi trabajo_- Quinn frunce el ceño mientras devora otra alita de pollo - _Trabajo en Discos Diesel – _Quinn asiente_ - una discográfica._

- _¿Sí?_ – Pregunta la rubia fingiendo sorpresa, Rachel asiente _- La palabra "discos" me dio una pista_… – Rachel suelta una carcajada ante el comentario de Quinn

_-Y tú… ¿En qué trabajas?_

_-Mmm En el diario "El Centinela de Nueva York"_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Es un diario._ – Bromea nuevamente Quinn, y Rachel le sonríe. La mujer vuelve a hacer una pregunta para continuar con el juego.

_-¿De cuántas formas puedes dar cambio de un dólar?_

_-¡Si está roto, no tiene valor! – _Dice Kurt, la mujer lo mira y lo señala

_-Descalificado_

_-Genial, nueve semanas seguidas – _Exclama el joven, Puck rueda los ojos.

_-Tienes salsa en...- _Rachel intenta explicarle con sus manos pero sus señas son confusas, ya que prácticamente todo el rostro de la rubia esta manchado

_-¿Dónde?_

_-En toda esta zona-_ Dice Rachel señalando toda la cara de Quinn. Por otro lado el juego de las preguntas continúa

_-Los Rolling Stones tomaron su nombre de..._

- _¡Muddy Waters!_ – Responden Rachel y Quinn al mismo tiempo, nuevamente interrumpiendo a la mujer quién se enoja y pierde la paciencia

_- ¡Váyanse al diablo!_

Luego de varios tragos, alitas de pollo y risas. Rachel invita a Quinn a su apartamento. Las chicas van a la habitación de la morena, siguen hablando hasta que en un momento Quinn observa que la morena tiene una pipa de agua, la mira.

-_Me la regalaron…_ - Se excusa

-_Tienes… ya sabes…_ - hacía señas con su mano

-_Marihuana?_ – La rubia asintió –_ Bueno… no suelo fumar pero Puck… trajo el otro día así que… si, tengo – _Va hacía el living y vuelve con una pequeña bolsa

-_Oye… no quiero quedar como una drogadicta_ – Dice la rubia al darse cuenta que tal vez Rachel pensaba cualquier cosa de ella –_ solo que a veces…_

-_No tienes que explicarme nada –_ Dice la morena sonriéndole _– además si lo piensas el alcohol es una "droga", es más, yo opino que es mucho mas peligroso beber que fumar_

-_mmm buen punto_ –Dice Quinn asintiendo. Acto seguido las chicas se sientan en la cama. Rachel prepara la pipa para fumar

-_Vaya, Snoop… - _Bromea la morena al ver como Quinn fuma_ – vaya! – _Exclama nuevamente al ver que la rubia hace aros de humo a la perfección

_-¿Eres fanática de Tom Cruise? – _Pregunta riendo mientras mira los distintos posters que tiene la morena en el cuarto

-_En mi defensa, soy fanática de "Top Gun" – _Quinn suelta una carcajada

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí… - _Dice riendo debido a que la marihuana comienza a hacerle efecto_ -Me gustan todas las películas "homoeróticas" de pilotos de caza – _Comenta bromeando pero la rubia frunce el ceño_ - ¿Demasiado? ¿Te perdí?_

_-No, no. Entonces… Top Gun es tu película favorita?_

_- Así es… ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_- Nada…_

_- Es la mejor_

- _Increíble…_

_-¿Cuál es tu película favorita?..._

-_De hecho_ – Comienza a reírse por los efectos de la marihuana - _No espera, de hecho, voy a hablar en serio un minuto…_

_-Okey… te escucho_

_- Quiero decirte cuál es mi película favorita_ – Dijo Quinn sonriéndole, la morena asintió

-_Por favor no digas, "El Triunfo de la Voluntad" _– Quinn suelta otra carcajada -_ No seas como una nazi reprimida o algo extraño... porque esto se estaba poniendo bueno – _Bromeó Rachel

-_Es "Sueños de Libertad"_ – Respondió Quinn. La morena se queda pensativa por unos momentos y vuelve a hablar

_-"Espero poder cruzar la frontera… -_ Comienza relatando la morena y Quinn la mira - _Espero ver a mi amigo y darle la mano… -_La rubia vuelve a reír - _Espero que el Pacífico sea tan azul como en mis sueños… espero…"_

- _Zihuatanejo_ – Dijo Quinn y Rachel asiente

-_La mejor…_ - Responde la morena y se queda mirando a Quinn, quién asiente sin quitarle la vista de encima. Poco a poco las miradas van de los ojos a los labios, por parte de ambas. Rachel no lo duda y rompe aquel espacio que las divide, se acerca a Quinn y la besa, lentamente las chicas profundizan el beso pero al parecer algo o alguien las interrumpe.

- _¿De dónde viene eso?-_ Pregunta la rubia al oír música, más específicamente _"Take my breath away"_

- _Kurt…_ - Dice Rachel suspirando

- _¿Por qué suena la música de "Top Gun"?_ – Pregunta la rubia

- _KURT!_ – Exclama la morena avergonzada.

_-Hola, Rach!_ – Grita el joven desde la otra habitación y baja el volumen.

_-Lo siento, olvidé decirte que vive conmigo..._

_-¿Viven juntos?_

- _Sí…_

_-Hola Kurt! – _Grita Quinn riéndose

_-Hola rubia! – _Kurt apaga la música

_-Por cierto – _mira la pared como si fuera a su amigo a quién esta mirando – _Kurt! ¿Qué haces?_

_-Mmm ya sabes lo de siempre… "Viendo cada movimiento en mi tonto juego de amor" –_ Responde gritando para que lo escuchen y haciendo referencia a la canción

_-Y que dijimos… ¿Cuál es la regla?_

_-Que pueda oírte… no significa que pueda participar…_

_-Bien, ¿y qué estabas haciendo? – _Pregunta la morena sabiendo la respuesta de su amigo

_- Participando - _Responde cabizbajo

_- De acuerdo, entonces…_

-_Creí que sería divertido musicalizar su relación sexual_- Rachel niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe

_-Entonces… ¿Esto es lo que hace cuando traes chicas a tu apartamento?-_ Dice Quinn un tanto seria – _¿musicaliza tu relación sexual?_

-_mmm no_

_-¿Esta casa es para eso?_ – Pregunta aún confundida pero ya demostrando un leve enojo, y Rachel lo nota

-_No. Escucha, lo siento mucho_… – Dice la morena avergonzada, Quinn niega con la cabeza y se aleja

_- Me voy_

_- No espera, Puedo explicártelo…_

_-¿Sí? Explícamelo_ – Le dice mirándola desafiante, la morena suspira

_-¿Sabes qué? No puedo…_ – Ambas ríen - _No tengo excusa. Es un idiota_

-_Está bien_- Se acerca nuevamente a la morena acariciando su mejilla -_porque estaba fingiendo estar enojada...para no parecer tan… "prostituta"_

-_No lo eres… - _Responde la morena ya embobada por las caricias de Quinn

_-De hecho me parece genial!_

_-¿En serio? Eso es raro_

_-¡Kurt, llévame a Berlín!_ – Grita Quinn bromeando y haciendo referencia al nombre de la banda. Luego abraza por los hombros a la morena quién rodeó su cintura

_-¡Aquí va!_ – Grita y pone la canción de nuevo. Quinn sonríe mientras acerca su rostro al de la morena. Rachel le responde acortando el espacio y besándola. Quinn corresponde el beso y poco a poco lo profundiza al punto que sus lenguas comienzan una sensual danza.

Luego de varios minutos besándose, y sin darse cuenta, las posiciones habían cambiado. YA no estaban sentadas en la cama una al lado de la otra, ahora Quinn se encontraba acostada en la cama mientras que la morena se posicionaba sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla, y acariciando su abdomen.

-_¿Todo bien?_ - Pregunta la morena al ver que la rubia rompe el beso.

_-Si solo que..._ - Se muerde el labio mientras lentamente comienza a desabotonarse su camisa, acción que enloquece a la morena y la interrumpe.

-_Dejamelo a mí... -_ Quinn asiente y Rachel continúa con dicha acción. Una vez que desabrocha el último botón, la rubia se levanta un poco para poder quitarse la prenda y quedar con un sexy sujetador negro - _madre mía... -_ suspira Rachel ante la imagen de Quinn.

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -_ Pregunta la rubia con un tono sensual y Rachel asiente rápidamente sin quitar la vista de los pechos de Quinn - _y entonces... ¿Qué estas esperando? - _Sin más que agregar la morena, ataca sus labios mientras que su mano recorren el torso casi desnudo de la rubia.  
Poco a poco las prendas van desapareciendo al punto de quedar ambas en igualdad de condiciones o más bien... como Dios las trajo al mundo. Rachel besa cada parte del cuerpo de Quinn, tomándose un poco más de tiempo en algunas zonas específicas, como lo eran su cuello, su abdomen y sus pechos. - _Rachel... por favor_ - Ruega la rubia quién al parecer ya estaba demasiado excitada y cierta para de su cuerpo reclamaba atención.

_- Dime... ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ - Le susurró al oído mientras lentamente baja su mano al centro de Quinn

_-Lo que... ¡Dios! -_ Gimió al sentir una leve presión en dicha zona - _lo que... lo que ¡Haz lo que quieras! -_ Termino casi gritando, ya que su estado no la dejaba ni pensar.

_-Quier... quiero_ - LA morena bajaba por su cuerpo dejando un nuevo camino de besos y alguna que otra mordida -_ yo... ya bese cada parte de tu cuerpo pero..._ - Nuevamente sus palabras se interrumpían para lamer el pezón izquierdo de la rubia quién gimió - _yo quiero probarte... quiero saborearte... quiero..._

_- ¡Hazlo de una jodida vez! _- Volvió a exclamar casi desesperada ya que la sola idea de imaginarse a Rachel entre sus piernas la estaba volviendo loca - _¡Rachel!_ - Gimió y encorvó su espalda, al sentir como la morena bajo rápidamente hacía su centro y sin rodeo alguno comenzó a lamer su clítoris - _ahí... más por fav... más - _Las manos de Quinn fueron directas a la cabeza de la morena, donde tomó su pelo y no pudo evitar guiarla, más bien hundirla en su vagina aún más, necesitaba que Rachel no se aleje de allí por nada del mundo. Sus caderas comenzaron a elevarse indicándole un nuevo ritmo - _más rápido..._ - Jadeó Quinn y la morena entendió que a la rubia no le faltaba mucho por llegar al climax, por lo cual presiono más sus muslos con las manos y la penetró con su lengua -_Si... sigue... si así_ - Gemía ya sintiendo como una bola de fuego se formaba en su vientre, y la hacía llegar al puntó máximo - _RACHEL!_ - Gritó, liberando su orgasmo, y sintiendo como su cuerpo convulsionaba. Luego de unos segundos se desplomó en la cama, mientras la morena subía por su cuerpo dejando besos por diferentes zonas

_-Pruebate..._ - Le dijo cuando llego a sus labios, y la besó - _eres deliciosa Quinn..._

_-Ahora yo quiero probarte a tí... -_ Exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa pícara y volteó a la morena poniéndose ella a horcajadas de Rachel -_ Prepárate morena porque esta noche te llevaré a Berlín - Dijo Quinn volviendo a bromear con aquel tema de "Top Gun".  
_  
Y bueno... digamos que ambas llegaron a Berlín y hasta se podría decir que llegaron al infinito y más allá, varias veces, durante toda la madrugada.

* * *

**Y la cosa se puso interesante no? ;) Obviamente la escena de sexo no es tan explicita en la pelicula, pero bueno se que si no agregaba esa parte iban a buscarme y quemarme en la hoguera...**  
**Espero que les haya gustado, me agradó ver los comentarios positivos en el primer capitulo así que... sigan comentando y les prometo que voy a actualizar seguido.**

Nos leemos!

**tw: /Godsavequinn**


	3. Chapter 3

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen-_**

_-Pruebate..._ - Le dijo cuando llego a sus labios, y la besó - _eres deliciosa Quinn..._

_-Ahora yo quiero probarte a tí... -_ Exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa pícara y volteó a la morena poniéndose ella a horcajadas de Rachel -_ Prepárate morena porque esta noche te llevaré a Berlín - Dijo Quinn volviendo a bromear con aquel tema de "Top Gun".  
_  
Y bueno... digamos que ambas llegaron a Berlín y hasta se podría decir que llegaron al infinito y más allá, varias veces, durante toda la madrugada.

* * *

Quinn es la primera en despertar, mira para su costado y ve a la morena durmiendo plácidamente, luego mira el reloj mientras se toca la cabeza debido a la leve resaca que tiene. Decide salir de allí haciendo el menor ruido posible. Comienza a vestirse pero al parecer no logra su cometido ya que Rachel se despierta

_-Hola, buenos días_ – Dice la morena viendo a la rubia de espaldas a ella poniéndose los zapatos

-_Buenos días…_ - Responde Quinn sin voltearse debido a la vergüenza repentina que siente

_-Si te vas, deja el dinero en la mesa de noche… - _Bromea Rachel

-_No me estaba yendo a escondidas_ – Dice Quinn excusándose pero Rachel solo sonríe sin creer ni una palabra

-_No claro... Solo te estabas vistiendo silenciosamente y caminando de puntillas-_ Responde irónicamente pero riendo

- _Okey… tienes razón_ – Le sonríe y Rachel solo asiente y se acomoda en la cama -_Puedo quedarme…_ - Se acomoda a su lado y pasan unos minutos en silencio y mirando el techo

_- No quise decir... ya sabes…_ - Exclama la morena pero Quinn la interrumpe

- _Qué bueno…_ - se levanta rápidamente – _porque me sentía incómoda_

_-¿Quieres ir a desayunar? _– Propone la morena y Quinn asiente

_-Comer me haría bien…_

_-De acuerdo – _Dice Rachel y ambas se quedan allí mirándose. Al parecer no eran las únicas en despertar ya que escuchan a todo volumen una canción. " (I've had) The time of my life", ambas ruedan los ojos y sonríen.

_- KURT…_

_- Hola… - _Dice desde el otro lado de la pared y Quinn comienza a reír.

Al cabo de una hora las chicas van a una cafetería cercana para desayunar.

_-La pasé muy bien anoche – _Dijo Rachel mientras comía un bocado de su desayuno - _Fue...Fue muy divertido._

_-Para mí también…_

-_Oye… y tu has estado… ya sabes…_ - Suspiro nerviosa y Quinn noto lo que quería decir

-_Con otras mujeres?_ – La morena asintió – _si, bueno… no me declaro lesbiana, pero no es la primera vez que estoy con una mujer_

-_Entonces… eres bisexual?_

-_Si quieres ponerle una etiqueta_ – Respondió Quinn bebiendo su café y Rachel sonrió

_-Entonces… ¿me das tu número?-_ Dijo sin dudarlo y vio el ceño fruncido de la rubia – _bueno ya sabes… ¿Podríamos vernos otra vez?_

- _De acuerdo._

_- Bien. Tengo una serv..._ – Dice pero la rubia lo interrumpe

- _Acá tengo_- toma su servilleta y saca una lapicera de su bolso

- _De acuerdo…-_ Quinn escribe el numero pero no le da el papel, suspira – _todo bien?_

_-Hay una advertencia que...de verdad..._ – Suspira nerviosa _- Me voy en seis semanas-_ Rachel la mira extrañada - _Y cuando dije que trabajo en "El centinela"...quise decir que soy una pasante, y volveré a Stanford para terminar el último año de mi posgrado_ – Rachel solo asiente - _Aunque me encantaría que nos viéramos otra vez..._

- _De acuerdo_ – Responde neutralmente

_- por favor entiende que no pienso comenzar una..._ – la morena la interrumpió

_-Espera. No, yo acabo determinar una relación…_

_- ¿De verdad, cuándo?_

_-mmm no voy a decirte que fue anoche_ – Suspira – _pero… tampoco voy a decirte que no fue anoche_ – Quinn solo sonríe

- _De acuerdo, bien_ – Dice la rubia riendo –_Bueno, entonces sabemos dónde estamos paradas_

_-Así es…_

-_Y parece que el bono extra es que ahora sé que eres mujeriega_

_-Sí bueno, Supongo que...parece que lo soy_ - Dice Rachel siguiéndole el juego

-_Toma mi teléfono…-_ Le entrega la servilleta y la morena sonríe.

MAS TARDE EN LA OFICINA DONDE TRABAJA RACHEL.

-_Allison!_ – Exclama Puck mientras llega a la oficina con sus lentes de sol y su look de rockero – _Esta chica tiene la mejor postura de la oficina, En serio – _La chica sonríe y mantiene su postura recta en la silla, pero Puck en verdad se refería a otra cosa -_Ahí estás, ¿Cómo estás sexy judía?, Tengo una pregunta._

_-Dime…_

_-¿Cómo alguien como tú es abandonada y tiene sexo la misma noche? – _Rachel suelta una carcajada -_ ¿Cómo es posible? De parte de nosotros, tristes, solitarios y amargados... – _La morena niega con su cabeza_ – Sabes, deberías intentar comer un buen tazon de penes a ver que pasa..._

_-¿En serio?_ –Dice Rachel rodando los ojos - _Que tal si empezamos de nuevo y me dices: "Buenos días, Rachel"_ – Responde la morena. En ese momento una joven entra a la oficina y le sonríe a Rachel.

_-Buenos días Rach – _Puck observa a la chica y sonríe pícaramente

_-Hey Marley ¿Cómo estás?_ – mira que la joven trae una maleta -_¿Y ese equipaje?_

-_Mi vuelo de Miami llegó a las 5 a.m, por lo cual no dormí._

_-No se nota… Pareces bien dormida_

_-Gracias._

_¿Cómo está...?_ – La morena no recuerda el nombre del novio de Marley

_- Jake_

_- Si, Jake_

_-Él está genial, pero verlo 48 horas cada seis semanas, no es tan genial._

_- Sí, cierto…_ - Responde la morena. La conversación se ve interrumpida

- _Rachel ¿Puedes venir?_ – Dice un hombre vestido de traje mientras vuelve a introducirse a su oficina

- _Sí, voy!_

- _Bueno, Adiós, chicos_ –Dice la joven y se retira  
_  
- ¿Sigue con ese sujeto? _– Pregunta Puck casi susurrando

- _Sí_ – Responde Rachel mientras se levanta de su asiento

_- ¿Bromeas? Pero vive en Miami…_

_- Sí…_ - Vuelve a decir sin darle importancia

_-Espera... Espera_ – La frena y Rachel rueda los ojos -_No entiendes la gravedad de la situación… Yo quiero poner "mis cosas" dentro de "sus cosas"_

_-Lo se… y no hace falta que me lo repitas todos los días_ – Dice la morena riendo, le da una palmada en el hombro y se retira a la oficina de su jefe.

-¿_Qué es esto?_ – Pregunta la morena luego de pasar unos dos minutos sentada frente a su jefe escuchando una nueva banda musical _-Siento náuseas… ¿Están cantando "Te amo locamente"?_

-_Sí, así es… Desgraciadamente, así es. Toma –_ Le tira el cd, Rachel mira la portada

_-¿3Z?_

-_Ahora viene lo divertido...porque puedo ver tu cara cuando te digo que son tuyos_- Rachel lo mira y abre los ojos con una mueca de terror - _Ahí está!_ – Dice su jefe riéndose - _Lo sé, es una desgracia, pero los jefes los quieren. Serán nuestros Jonas Brothers._

_-Will, vamos… No me hagas esto_ – Ruega la morena - _¿Y las bandas que te traigo? Dame una chance con eso._

_-No apuntamos a eso, Rachel_

_- Will..._

_- Oye… ¿Sabes con quién trabajé a tu edad?_ – la morena niega -_ Nelson y Jesus Jones. Conoces una canción de ellos?_ – La morena vuelve a negar - _Yo, cien._

_-Okey…_

_-¿Sabes cómo daña tu estabilidad emocional?-_Rachel se encoge de hombros y luego de unos minutos vuelve a hablar

_- ¿Jesus Jones?_ –Pregunta extrañada

_- Sí._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_ – Will se queda pensando

_-Callate, Mejor no quiero hablar de eso…_ - Se levanta de su asiento - _Haz esto. Demuestra que quieres un ascenso...y así podrás trabajar __con tus bandas._

_-No puedo mirarlos sin reírme...No sé cómo voy a hacer esto._

_-Ya lo resolverás_ – Dice el hombre invitándola a salir de su oficina- _Contrátalos._

Mientras tanto Quinn se encuentra en su trabajo, hablando por skype con su hermana.

_-¿Te ofrecieron un empleo?_ – Pregunta su hermana directamente, sin saludarla

_-Es lindo hablar contigo, Frannie_ – responde Quinn con sarcasmo, Frannie rueda los ojos

_-¿Se los pediste?_

_-El negocio de los diarios, se está desmoronando. Todos luchan por mantener sus empleos...así que no puedo pedir uno_ – Mientras Quinn intenta explicarle a su hermana la situación, observa como su sobrina canta y baila detrás de Frannie

_-¡Maya, estatua!_ – Dice Frannie ya perdiendo la paciencia, su hija se calma. Luego vuelve a concentrarse en la video llamada -_ Solo estoy diciendo, y sabes que te amo… que estás atrasada en tu vida, y sabemos por qué_

_-Sí, actualmente estoy al tanto de que mi vida no está avanzando_ – Responde con sarcasmo la rubia, mientras nuevamente se distrae mirando a su sobrina bailar y cantar

_-¡Maya, estatua!-_ vuelve a decir Frannie elevando su voz, cuando quiere volver a hablar un fuerte sonido la interrumpe, Quinn frunce el ceño -_Dios mío ¡Phil!- _Exclama Frannie levantándose de su asiento

_-Lo siento… Los estantes de la despensa se cayeron_ – Dice el esposo de Frannie desde la cocina. Frannie agarra a su hija y la sienta en la silla donde antes estaba ella – _Quinn… Necesito que cuides a Maya… mientras veo que pasa en la cocina_ - Dice Frannie mientras se aleja, Quinn mira la pantalla y la cierra ya que su jefe se acerca a ella

_-Quinn, los demás están investigando, así que te tocan tareas de escritorio._

-_De acuerdo…_ - Responde Quinn, el hombre asiente y se retira pero la rubia rápidamente se levanta y lo detiene - _Hugh, espere…_ - El hombre la mira pero no detiene su paso por lo cual la rubia lo sigue - _De verdad me encantaría convertir esta pasantía en un empleo… Sé que mi último artículo no fue elegido...y los elegidos son descartados__por falta de espacio_ – el hombre solo asiente sin darle mucha importancia, Quinn juega con sus manos nerviosa - _Pero sueño con trabajar aquí...y quiero impresionarlo._

_-Bien. Entonces hazlo_ – Responde el hombre seriamente

-_De acuerdo_ – Responde la rubia frenándose, pero nuevamente se acerca a él - _Bueno, ¿podría asignarme un artículo, o...?_

_-Un artículo..._ – Responde su jefe interrumpiéndola - _Tengo una historia de interés humano sobre Concede Un Sueño, es una organización de caridad..._

- _La conozco_ – Dice Quinn interrumpiéndolo - _Concede deseos a niños con cancer. Amo a esos niños y a esa organización_

_-No te emociones mucho. Cuatro ya la rechazaron..._

_- Yo la haré_

- _Bien_ – Dice el hombre mirándola - _Escríbela y tráemela a mi oficina cuando este lista._

-_Gracias…_ - Dice Quinn con una sonrisa, ya que esa nota podría traerle algún puesto de trabajo fijo. La rubia se dirige nuevamente a su box, abre la pantalla de su ordenador para contarle las nuevas noticias a su hermana – _Frannie… ups!_ - se sorprende al ver a su sobrina con toda la cara llena de galletas de chocolate y ensuciando la cámara

_-Gracias, Quinn_ – Responde su hermana con enojo- _Por dios Maya de ¿donde has sacado esas galletitas?_ – Dice la rubia mayor mientras pone su mano en la boca de su hija quién sonríe – _Vamos, escúpelas, escupe! Todo, todo, Maya_. – Quinn mira la escena extrañada y decide finalizar la conversación.

Luego de unas horas la rubia se retira del periódico, decide caminar por el Central park, donde compra algo para comer, en un puesto del parque

_-Aquí tiene, muchas gracias_ – Dice la rubia dándole el dinero al muchacho. Retoma su camino, pero su celular suena por lo cual frena

_- ¿Hola, Quién habla?_

_- Hola… Veo que no me agregaste en tu teléfono_ – Responde Rachel y Quinn no puede evitar sonreír.

_-Sabes… tengo una buena excusa_

-_Quiero oírla_ – Responde la morena riendo

_-Olvidé tu nombre…_ - Bromea Quinn

_Qué pena para mí…_ - Dice Rachel riendo –_ Porque yo, RACHEL_ – Resalta su nombre haciendo reír a la rubia - _me preguntaba si me dejarías llevarte a cenar_ – La rubia mira el Hot dog que tiene en la mano y sonríe

-_Sí... Podría comer_ – Dice mientras se acerca a un cesto de basura y tira el hot dog

_-¿Sí? Genial_

_-Envíame la dirección en un mensaje_

-_De acuerdo…_ - Responde la morena y se despiden. Acto seguido la rubia retoma su camino para ir al apartamento de su amiga, donde se hospeda temporalmente.

Unas dos horas después Quinn y Rachel se encuentran en un pequeño restaurant común, comiendo

_-¿Así que… tu comida favorita?_

-_Los viernes a la noche iba a Luigi's con mi familia, en mi ciudad, y comía tortellinis_ – La rubia sonríe ya que le causa ternura la forma en que Rachel cuenta sobre su vida - _Creo que por eso me encantan, ya sabes… me recuerdan los viernes de mi infancia_ – Se miran por unos segundos, ambas vuelven a sonreír y Quinn rompe el silencio

_-¿Cómo te gustaría morir?_

_-Comiendo tortellinis_ – Dice la morena bromeando y Quinn no puede evitar reírse -_O tal vez por asfixia. Me encantaría morir así_ – Quinn sonríe mientras frunce el ceño

_-mmm sigamos, dime un albúm que amas, que significó algo para ti_

_-A ver… "Licensed to Ill" de los Beastie Boys_ – Quinn asiente

-_El mejor!_ – Responde la rubia

-_Me influyó porque era peligroso, y no había peligro en mi vida. Es más mi idea de peligro era...que la señora de la cafetería me diera chocolate_ – Dijo la morena haciendo reír nuevamente a Quinn.

_-¿La peor mentira que le dijiste a alguien...para echarlo a la mañana de tu cama?_

-_mmm _– La morena lo piensa unos segundos - _Debo desayunar con mi esposa _– Quinn suelta una nueva carcajada y Rachel le sonríe ya que esa risa de la rubia, a la cual se estaba acostumbrando le gustaba muchísimo, más de lo que podía imaginarse. La rubia se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso que la descoloca aún más.

Los días pasan y las chicas comienzan a salir más seguido, prácticamente se ven todos los días. Un día van a la playa donde juegan en el agua y Rachel aprovecha para molestar a la rubia quién le teme al mar, también van a cenar seguido, al bar a beber y otros días al parque.

- _¿Listos? Ya!_ – Exclama la rubia y arroja un balón de futbol americano

-_Ahí va_ – Grita Puck y tira el balon, Quinn lo atrapa y se emociona

-_Eso estuvo genial!_ – Dice Rachel - _Corre. Para el otro lado!_ – Exclama la morena y Quinn da la vuelta mientras ríe. Rachel la persigue y la atrapa abrazándola por la cintura, Quinn se da vuelta, tira el balón y se queda mirándola.

-_Tengo una idea…_ - Dice la rubia y sonríe pícaramente

_-Qué?_ – Responde Rachel acercándose a sus labios, pero Quinn se aleja toma su mano y empieza a caminar – _vamos!_ – Dice en voz alta para que Puck y Kurt la escuchen.

-_Quinn a donde…_ - Dice la morena pero no termina su frase ya que puede ver a donde se dirigen – _quieres subir? _– Dice al ver unos botes en el lago

-_Sería divertido… vengan vamos los cuatro!_ – Exclama haciéndole señas a los amigos de Rachel quienes se encogen de hombros y se acercan.

Los cuatro suben al bote, Puck se encarga de remar, mientras que Kurt se apoya sobre el borde y levanta su cabeza para tomar un poco de sol. Por su parte Rachel hace que Quinn se siente sobre su regazo, la abraza por la cintura y comienza a dejarle cortos besos en el cuello

_-¡Maldición!_ – Dice Kurt al ver como Rachel besa a la rubia -_¿Van a besarse todo el día?_

_-No lo sé, probablemente_ –Responde Puck, mientras tanto Rachel profundiza el beso haciéndolo más pasional y provocando que la rubia comience a acariciar sus muslos.

_-Oigan… Las estamos mirando –_ Dice Kurt mientras ayuda a remar a su amigo -_Demonios, ellas besándose y nosotros remando como vikingos esclavos_

_-shhh… Nos estamos divirtiendo_ –Dice la morena sin separarse de los labios de su rubia y baja su mano para acariciar el trasero de esta, Kurt queda boquiabierto

-_Ya basta! Las estamos mirando!_ – Dice el muchacho, ambas se separaran y comienzan a reír

La tarde paso entre juegos, risas y más besos entre las chicas que eran interrumpidos por sus dos amigos, quienes en un momento del día decidieron dejarlas solas. Las chicas caminan por la ciudad y se quedan en un muelle sentadas.

_-¿Quieres tener hijos?_ – Pregunta Quinn mirando una familia que se encontraba paseando por allí

-¿_Quieres robarte esos?-_ Bromea la morena al ver lo que la rubia miraba, Quinn sonríe y la mira

_-No, hablo de más adelante, ¿quieres tener hijos?_

_-Sí, por supuesto_ – Responde la morena mirándola a los ojos _-¿Y tú?_

_-No lo sé…_ - Responde Quinn suspirando

_-Por eso me gusta venir y ver a las parejas mayores_ – Responde Rachel-_Algunos verdaderamente parecen, no solo felices, sino satisfechos… A veces eso es más importante que la felicidad_ – Quinn la mira con adoración-_Como por ejemplo aquel _– señala un hombre - _el de la camisa escocesa...Él es feliz._

-_Yo creo que solo estarás satisfecha si te casas con tu mejor amigo. Se hacen reír... – _Bromea la rubia

_- ¿Debo casarme con Puck?_- Quinn comienza a reír - ¿_O Kurt? Deberán pelear_…

-_Me estoy divirtiendo…_ - Dice Quinn mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel

-_Yo también_ – Responde la morena regalándole caricias en su cintura

_-Solo me quedan dos semanas…_

-_Cierto… Pero algún día volverás_ – Rachel suspira sin dejar de mirarla, Quinn asiente y le regala un beso

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Nos leemos!**

**tw: godsavequinn**


	4. Chapter 4

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen-_**

_-Solo me quedan dos semanas…_

-_Cierto… Pero algún día volverás_ – Rachel suspira sin dejar de mirarla, Quinn asiente y le regala un beso

* * *

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS.

_- Pospón la fecha de entrega – _Dice Hugh a una de sus empleadas, Quinn se acerca a él – _luego lo vemos… - _El hombre sigue su camino

_- ¿Disculpe? Hola – _Saluda la rubia con una caja en su mano, donde lleva sus pertenencias

_- Hola – _Dice el hombre y sigue caminando

_ -__Quería despedirme, porque es mi último día…_

_-Adiós _– Responde sin importancia

_-Me preguntaba… ¿qué le pareció mi artículo de "Concede Un Sueño"?_

_-Es bueno, lo publicaremos – _El hombre se frena y la mira

_- ¿Lo publicarán?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí…_

_- Bueno, genial._

_- Felicitaciones. Realmente es un buen artículo._

_- Gracias… -_ Suspira un tanto nerviosa y vuelve a mirar a su jefe -_Quiero que sepa que esta experiencia fue increíble._

-_Qué bueno- _si señores aquel hombre no conocía la palabra "expresión"

_-¿Cree que hay alguna posibilidad de que en el futuro...esto lleve a un empleo?_

_-Bueno, mira, eres una buena escritora...y todo es posible... _– Se rasca la barbilla y la vuelve a mirar -_ porque no me llamas luego de año nuevo, y vemos_

_-¿Enserio?_ – Dice entusiasmada, el hombre solo asiente - _Lo llamaré en enero._

_-Bueno, perfecto._

_- El primero de enero_

_- Está bien._

_-A las 5 a.m_. – El hombre sonríe mientras sigue su camino

_-Genial, Quinn, pero recuerda la diferencia horaria._

_- Claro_ – Dice riéndose – _gracias Hugh, adiós_

- _Cuídate, adiós_ – La rubia se retira del lugar con una inmensa sonrisa, ya que tiene una chance de poder tener un trabajo en New York. Mientras camina por la calle su celular suena

-_Hola…_ – Dice sonriendo aún más ya que al ver quién la llama le provoca eso, una sonrisa instantánea

-_Buenas tardes, ¿está Quinn, por favor?_ – Bromea la morena

-_Habla Quinn_ – Dice la rubia siguiéndole el juego

_-¿En serio? Bueno, habla Rachel Barbra Berry_ – la rubia no pudo evitar reír ante la forma de hablar de la morena -_ Te conocí en ese bar Maddy's, en la máquina de "Centipede"_

-_Sí, te recuerdo…_ - Responde la rubia y se hace la pensativa – _mmm lindo cabello, cara… bastante aceptable, piernas muy sexys…_

-_Esa misma_ – Responde Rachel - _Sé que es tu última noche en New York..._ – Dijo un tanto nerviosa – _y… me preguntaba si me dejarías invitarte a una linda cena de despedida_

_-Me encantaría_ – Responde Quinn muriéndose de ternura por la forma en que Rachel se lo pidió

_-Genial, entonces paso por ti a las 8_ – La rubia acepta y se despide. Sin más Quinn sigue su camino al apartamento para cambiarse y encontrarse con su morena.  
Al cabo de dos horas las chicas se encuentran, Rachel fue puntual, a las 8 pm se presentó en el apartamento de la amiga de Quinn. La rubia al verla no pudo evitar abalanzarse a sus brazos y darle un beso. Rachel estaba vestida muy elegante y sexy a la vez.

-_Bien, no quiero impresionarte pero son servilletas de tela, oíste TELA_ – Bromeaba la morena mientras se sentaba en la mesa del restaurant y le mostraba la servilleta - _Es tela de verdad, poliéster_ – Quinn solo reía - _No es por presumir… pero también hay una canasta con pan de ajo y puedes comerlo sin limite! _– Exclama abriendo sus brazos exageradamente

_-Vaya... Veo que se ha superado a sí misma, señorita Berry_

_-Eso fue sarcasmo?_ – Quinn se encoge de hombros- _lo dejaré pasar_ – Responde la morena, en ese entonces el mozo de se acerca a las chicas.

_-Buenas noches. ¿Puedo tomar su orden para beber?_

_- ¿Bebemos vino?_

_- Sí, claro_ – Dice Quinn

_-¿Tiene una lista?_

_-No… Solo tenemos un vino_ – Señala la jarra que hay en la mesa _– ya sabe… la jarra de vino que esta aquí_

-_oh… ya veo_ – Dice Rachel

-_Es Sunshine Harbor_ – Responde el muchacho un tanto dudoso –_Es… es el vino de la casa._

_-¿Cómo es?_ –Pregunta la morena, el muchacho frunce el ceño – _Digamos… ¿Cómo lo describiría?_

_- Ehhh… Es bueno. Ya Saben… es vino_ – Dice un tanto nervioso por no saber que responder. Quinn contiene la risa y Rachel intenta mantenerse lo más seria posible

_- Bien hecho, bien vendido_ – Responde la morena – _Entonces, la señorita y yo beberemos el Sunshine Harbor...por su excelente recomendación._

_-¿De qué año es?_ – Pregunta Quinn mientras el muchacho les sirve

_-De este año_ – Responde el muchacho y ambas se miran incrédulas

-_Nada peor que un vino viejo_ – Dice Rachel bromeando, el muchacho la mira sin entender

-_Si claro… estoy de acuerdo_ – Deja la jarra y las mira – _Les daré unos minutos para que elijan y… y… vuelvo para tomarles la orden de la comida_

_- De acuerdo_ – Dice Rachel y sin más el mozo se retira, Quinn se queda mirando a la morena

_-Quiero agradecerte por decirme señorita_

-_Porque lo eres_ –Responde mirándola y acercando su mano a la mano de Quinn - _eres una mujer hermosa, divertida e inteligente...con la que me la pase genial_

-_Me pone triste que sea la última noche_ – Responde Quinn con un tierno puchero

-_A mí también… Nunca disfruté tanto conocer más a alguien_ – Dijo Rachel y suspiro nerviosa –_ Fue… fue fueron seis semanas muy buenas, pasaron muy rápido _– Vuelve a suspirar ante el nerviosismo que tenía y Quinn sonríe -_No puedo expresarme bien…_

-_Te he entendido_ – Dice la rubia mirándola con adoración

-_Seis semanas muy rápido… Tú gustarme_ – La rubia suelta una carcajada ante la imitación "cavernícola" de Rachel, quien levanta su copa – _Esto ser vino_ – Ambas dan un sorbo, Quinn escupe lo que bebió en la copa pero Rachel no corre con la misma suerte - _Dios mío!_

_- Es repugnante!_

_-Tú por lo menos no lo tragaste, a mi me saldrá una úlcera_ – Nuevamente ambas rieron.

La cena fue tranquila, las chicas disfrutaron el momento con distintas charlas, decidieron no volver a tocar el tema de que a Quinn solo le quedaba menos de un día en New York.  
Luego de la cena, caminaron por la ciudad y terminaron en el apartamento de Rachel, bebieron un poco más de vino e intentaron seguir charlando pero claramente eso nunca paso, ya que era su última noche juntas y querían disfrutarla.

-_Eres hermosa Quinn…_ -Decía Rachel mientras se posicionaba sobre la rubia, ambas estaban en la cama ya desnudas.

-_Besame Rach, solo besame_ – Pidió Quinn mientras acariciaba la espalda de la morena, quién no dudo en hacerlo y se acercó a sus labios, desatando la pasión...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Y el día llego, Quinn debía volver a San Francisco. Rachel fue la primera en despertar y se encontró con una hermosa rubia muy dormida, le acomodó un mechón de pelo que tapaba su cara, y luego le acarició la mejilla. La rubia al sentir las caricias despertó, y solo le sonrió, no hubo palabras, solo se concentraron en darse caricias, miradas y besos. Ambas querían quedarse todo el día en aquella cama, pero lamentablemente no podían. Rachel llevó a Quinn hacia el apartamento de su amiga para buscar su maleta, luego se subieron al auto de Rachel y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto. El camino prácticamente fue puro silencio, solo se miraban cada tanto, se notaban que ambas querían hablar pero preferían no decir nada e intentar disfrutar ese silencio.

Rachel se estacionó frente a la puerta donde Quinn debía bajar.

-_Supongo que llegó la hora…_ -Dijo la morena

_-Sí... Supongo que llegó la hora_ – Respondió Quinn un tanto cabizbaja. Y nuevamente el silencio se hacia presente.

-_Cu…Cuídate_ – Dijo Rachel e intento acercarse pero en ese momento la rubia abrió la puerta del auto, la morena se quedo quieta esperando ver los movimientos de Quinn

-_De acuerdo…_ - Dijo la rubia y la miró, quería besarla pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si lo hacía no iba a irse. Rachel notó la incomodidad que sentía Fabray por lo cual decidió cortar aquel momento.

_- De acuerdo… adiós_ – Dijo la morena y Quinn bajo del auto y acto seguido abrió la puerta trasera para sacar la maleta

- _Oh déjame ayu…_ - La morena iba a sacarse el cinturón para ayudarla pero Quinn la interrumpió

_- Yo lo hago, yo lo hago_ –Dijo sacando su maleta del auto, luego la miró fugazmente – _adiós, cuídate_ – Quinn rápidamente camino hacia la entrada para irse de allí lo antes posible. Rachel suspiró, se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego se sacó el cinturón, no podía dejar ir a aquella rubia sin antes darle un beso de despedida. Se bajo del auto sin importar que no podía estar estacionada allí, pero parece que alguien si se lo iba a recordar.

_-Disculpe señorita, no puede dejar su auto ahí_… - Exclamó un hombre quién parecía ser un guardia

- _No, yo..._ – La morena señalaba su auto y miraba adentro – _yo solo…_

- _No puede dejarlo ahí_ – Interrumpió el hombre

-_Por favor, necesito hablar con una chica… necesito despedirme de ella como se debe, necesito besarla_

_-¿Persigue a una chica?_ – Dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño, la morena asintió

_- Sí…_ - Dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada

_- ¿De verdad?_ – Preguntó nuevamente el hombre

- _Sí… de verdad –_ Respondió la morena mirando detrás del hombre para ver si encontraba a Quinn

_-Y digame… tiene… ¿Lindo trasero?_ – Preguntó el guardia y Rachel frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel trasero, aquel atributo tan perfecto con el que contaba la rubia, aquel atributo que la volvía loca

_-Como el de un angel..._ – Respondió la morena intentando con sus manos hacer la figura del trasero de Quinn

-_ ¿Qué significa eso?_ – Pregunto el guardia ante la respuesta de la morena, esta sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-_ No lo sé, no tengo idea_ - El hombre la miro extrañado - _Por favor… solo son dos segundos_ – Rogó Rachel y el hombre le sonrió

- _Okey… ve… rápido_ - La morena le sonrió y lo abrazo

_- Gracias… mucha muchas gracias!_ – Acto seguido corrió hasta su rubia, apenas entro no sabía a donde dirigirse, había mucha gente en el lugar, pero luego de unos segundos pudo divisar a su rubia haciendo fila en una de las aerolíneas – _FABRAY_! –Gritó la morena y Quinn volteó

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Dijo la rubia cuando vio que se acercaba

- _Lo siento… eso apestó_ – Dijo refiriéndose a la extraña despedida que tuvieron.

_- Lo sé…_

_- Dios…_

_- Fue espantoso…_ - Completo la frase la rubia y Rachel la miró

_- No puedo terminarlo así_ – Confesó Rachel y Quinn asintió

_- Yo tampoco_

_-El viaje fue un desastre…_

_-Fue horrible, muy incómodo…_

_-Muy incómodo…_

_-De lo peor!_ –Dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambas rieron, un hombre se acercaba queriendo pasar, y al ver que ellas no se movían carraspeo, ambas lo miraron

-_Lo siento, pase_ –Dijo Quinn corriéndose de la fila – _Parece que estamos..._

-_Si ven…_ - Dijo Rachel y se alejaron unos pocos metros – _Yo… no sabía si querías seguir, ni cómo te sentías…_

-_Yo... Me asusté, ¿de acuerdo? –_ Dijo la rubia y suspiró -_Rach… la pasé muy bien contigo...y parte de mí no quiere que termine...pero ya pasé por esto con un chico_ – La morena la miró extrañada - _Dejé la universidad y lo seguí por todo el país...y dejé todo por él… por eso mi cronología está mal. Pero ahora tengo todo encaminado con mi vida y la universidad..._ –Suspiro con hartazgo - _y apareciste tú...__y jodiste todo eso_ – Exclamó dramáticamente pero sin perder la sonrisa

-_Lo siento…_ - Dijo la morena sonriéndose y tomándole la mano- _Quinn, no te pido que dejes la universidad o que te mudes aquí… Solo pido verte porque realmente no quiero perderte._

_-Al diablo con los kilómetros_ –Exclamó Quinn y Rachel sonrió aún más

_-Estaré aquí y tú allí… y… y… será una relación a distancia_ – Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más y abrazaba a la rubia – _porque… francamente, estoy loca por ti_ – Le confesó ya casi a centímetros de sus labios, y Quinn también enloqueció

_-Y yo estoy loca por ti, Rach_ – Y sin más que decir las chicas se fundieron en ese tan deseado beso, ese beso que marcaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas, un beso que daba el comienzo de una extraña relación a distancia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Nos leemos!**

**tw: godsavequinn**


	5. Chapter 5

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen-_**

_-Estaré aquí y tú allí… y… y… será una relación a distancia_ – Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más y abrazaba a la rubia – _porque… francamente, estoy loca por ti_ – Le confesó ya casi a centímetros de sus labios, y Quinn también enloqueció

_-Y yo estoy loca por ti, Rach_ – Y sin más que decir las chicas se fundieron en ese tan deseado beso, ese beso que marcaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas, un beso que daba el comienzo de una extraña relación a distancia.

* * *

Quinn llegó a San Francisco, se encontró en el aeropuerto con su hermana. Y ambas volvieron al hogar de la Fabray mayor.

_-Me alegra que hayas ido por mí_ – Dijo Quinn mientras entraban a la casa

-_A mi me alegra que estés aquí…_ - Respondió su hermana con una sonrisa _– Heey! ya está aquí… Quinn ya esta aquí_ – Decía Frannie y su esposo e hija se acercaban

_-Hola a todos!_ – Exclamó la rubia y luego miro a Maya - _Hola, mi sobrina hermosa_ –Se agachó para recibirla en sus brazos.

-Quinn quieres algo de comer? - Preguntó Frannie pero la rubia se negó

-No gracias, creo que iré a acomodar mis cosas- Dijo sonriendo, para luego subir con su equipaje a la habitación, donde pasó todo el día acomodando sus cosas, solo pensaba en hablar con Rachel, pero debido a la diferencia horaria habían arreglado un horario en particular.  
Y así lo hicieron, Rachel la llamó a las 2 am de New York. Esa noche hablaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y así el día siguiente, y el que le seguía y bueno... ya saben como continúa.

Los días fueron pasando, Quinn volvió a la universidad para retomar sus clases. Extrañaba a la morena pero sabía que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir.

-_El sospechoso, el señor Jones...estaba ebrio cuando disparó su Magnum 44"_ – Leía el profesor, Quinn lo miraba pero no estaba muy concentrada, solo pensaba en Rachel quién al parecer leyó sus pensamientos ya que le envió un mensaje.

**_-¿puedes venir a NY para halloween? - R_**

******_-lo siento, los boletos están muy caros – Q –_** Respondió la rubia. Rachel abrió el mensaje, se encontraba en el parque con sus amigos. Puck le lanzó una pelota pero Rachel estaba distraída y la dejo caer

_- Sexy judía se supone que debes atraparla…_

_- Bien – _Responde sin prestarle atención, Puck rueda los ojos.

- _"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – _Dice Puck imitando la voz de Rachel - "_Nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?"_ – Ahora imita la voz de la rubia _-"Nada. Pasó algo gracioso en el trabajo" – _Rachel rueda los ojos - _"Pasó algo gracioso en la universidad". __R_achel decidió guardar su celular para que Puck deje de molestarla. Más tarde podría hablar con Quinn.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.

_-Lo viste! Estornudó y asustó al mini panda… _- Decía Rachel quién hablaba con la rubia mientras ambos miraban el mismo video de internet. En New York eran las 2:24 am mientras que en San Francisco eran las 11:24 pm. Pasaron varias horas hablando, al punto que en New York se hicieron las 4 am

-_En serio?_ – Preguntaba la rubia

_-Si… De niña tenía algo, estaba obsesionada, creía que era genial no tener labios. Como Jodie Foster o Meryl Streep… Ellas tienen labios finos y yo tenía labios grandes y raros…_

_-Estás loca… yo adoro tus labios – _Dijo la rubia y Rachel sonrió_ – oye, ya es tarde deberías dormir_

_-¿Te cansaste de que te hable sobre mis extrañas obsesiones?_

_-No tonta… pero mañana tú vas a odiarme por no haber dormido nada así que… ¡a dormir!_

_-Como usted diga señorita… - _Dijo la morena_ – bien… que descanses y sueñes conmigo_

_-Tú también morena… dulces sueños, cuídate –_ Las chicas cortaron la llamada y cada una a los pocos minutos cayeron rendidas ante el sueño.

__UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Rachel leía el periódico, un artículo le llamó la atención, era el de Quinn. _"Sección Metropolitana: Organización Hace Los Sueños Realidad". _No dudo en leerlo, y cuando lo termino le envió un mensaje a la rubia

**_-Leí tu artículo. ¡increíble! -R_**

**_-¡gracias! te llamaré al salir de trabajar – Q _**_–_ Respondió la rubia. Y si, Quinn se encontraba trabajando en un restaurant, atendiendo mesas. Era un lugar bastante "pintoresco" y tenía buena paga por las horas que trabajaba

-**_Serán las 4 am hora de NY. Estaré dormida… te llamaré en mi almuerzo ok? – R –_** Respondió la morena quién en ese momento se encontraba practicando golf con sus amigos, ya que llevaba días sin salir con ellos.

_-Miren eso!_ – Exclamó Puck orgulloso de su tiro, luego se acerco a la morena _– Es tu turno Rach – _Pero la morena no le prestó atención_ – ¿Es en serio? _– Dijo al ver que no se despegaba de su celular, por lo cual perdió la paciencia y se lo arrebató

-_Puck que demo…_ - Dijo Rachel pero no llego a terminar su frase ya que su amigo había puesto el teléfono en el suelo y con su palo de golf lo lanzó como si fuera una pelota

_-¡Cuidado!_ – Gritó Puck riendo

_- ¿Bromeas? ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!_

_- Sí, fue una broma… una muy buena –_ Decía el muchacho riendo

_-Me debes un teléfono Noah Puckerman –_ Amenazó la morena con su dedo y se fue del lugar

_-Tranquila morena… luego te compro uno_

_-¡Lo quiero ahora mismo! _– Exclamó enojada y Puck decidió no decir nada más. Desatar la furia Berry no era nada bueno

_-Okey… vamos_ –Dijo el joven y los 3 se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana de celulares.

Al cabo de una hora Rachel ya tenía en sus manos su teléfono nuevo.

_-Eres un idiota Puckerman..._ – Decía la morena enojada mientras tecleaba en el celular– _Ahora tengo que programar todos mis números en esta cosa_

_-Oye… mi acción fue justificada, y fue un buen tiro…_ - Rachel rodó los ojos

_-Okey, fue gracioso. Pero ¿justificado?, ¿Destruir mi teléfono? No lo es… -_ Dijo la morena

_- No, tal vez no_ – Respondió Puck - _No, probablemente no_

-_Para nada…_ - Agregó Kurt mientras caminaban por la calle

_-No, pero la vagina de Fabray te tiene poseída_… - Dijo Puck y Rachel le golpeó el hombro

-_No digas eso…_ - Exclamó y luego suspiró

Mientras tanto en San Francisco, Quinn se encontraba con su hermana Frannie sentada en el jardín hablando de la morena.

-_Me gusta Rachel… y MUCHO_ – Confesaba la rubia mordiéndose el labio

_-Lo sé, ¿pero están saliendo?_ –Preguntó su hermana y Quinn se encogió de hombros _-¿Tienen una relación exclusiva?_

_-No lo sé..._

_ -¿No lo sabes?-_ Exclamó su hermana sorprendida -¿_No deberías saberlo?... Oye ella podría estar manoseándose con medio Nueva York ahora mismo_

_-¿"Manoseándose"? Qué escandaloso… ¡me preocupa!_ – Dijo irónicamente

_-Phil y yo nos "manoseamos" ¿De acuerdo? Y es intenso…_ - Quinn hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquello - _Y muy erótico… solo así puedo t__ener un orgasmo – _Nuevamentela rubia frunció el ceño - _No es una broma Quinn, Creo que debes tener en claro cómo es tu relación con Rachel – _Quinn suspiró y frunció los labios, en parte su hermana tenía razón.

Volviendo a New York, la cosa no era muy diferente…

_-¿Cómo es tu relación con Fabray?_ – Preguntó Kurt - _¿Están siendo monógamos o cómo es?_

_ -__Sí, ¿Cómo es la cosa? _– Agregó Puck

-_No lo sé chicos…_ _Tal vez_

_- ¿"Tal vez"? _– Exclama Puck_ - Vaya. ¿Sabes adónde te lleva eso? – _Rachel se encogió de hombros -_ A que ella esté chupando vaginas o tal vez penes en Stanford. Y cuando la visites... vas a besar esa fábrica de sexo oral._

-_Gracias por la imagen mental Puck…- _Dijo la morena con sarcasmo

_-Eso fue extremadamente gráfico… - _Agregó Kurt horrorizado. Los tres siguieron caminando.

Ahora volvamos a San Francisco, donde Quinn continuaba hablando con su hermana, al parecer los amigos de Rachel y Frannie se complotaron "telepáticamente" para hablar sobre la relación de las chicas.

-_Ella está a miles de kilómetros. No sabes qué está haciendo_ – Dijo Frannie - _Podría estar en un bar, bebiendo con una camarera sexy...manoseándola._

_-Aún no establecimos los límites… - _Intentó justificarse Quinn

_-Dios mío..._

-_No queremos asfixiarnos con el compromiso_ – Exclamó la rubia y luego suspiró - _Pero me estás asustando...y puedo imaginarla manoseando __a una camarera. Gracias Frannie_

_-Soy tu hermana. Estoy para aterrorizarte_

_- Y también veo a Phil manoseándote…_ - Dijo con una mueca de asco

_- No veas eso, quita esa imagen, no quiero ni pensar cómo se ve… Entre los jadeos y la barba, parece un maldito shar pei, o esos perros que hacen grrrrp... y tienen los dientes para afuera…_

_-¿Bulldogs? –_Dice Quinn riendo

_-Sí ese, Como un maldito bulldog_

_-¿Te mira cuando te hace sexo oral?-_ Quinn comienzar a sonreír – _ya sabes… Buscando aprobación_

_-Sí… _- Dice su hermana riendo

_-"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?"_ –Imita la rubia a un típico hombre, su hermana suelta una carcajada y asiente - _Odio eso… solo puede pensar en decir… Cállate y lame_

Nuevamente nos tomamos un avión a New York para volver a la conversación entre Rachel y sus amigos. (espero que no se hayan mareado de tanto "vuelo")

-_No lo sé, de hecho…_

_-De acuerdo. ¿Puedes salir con otras mujeres?_ – interrumpe Puck, mientras se frenan en el semáforo, Rachel no responde - _¿Tener sexo con ellas?_

_-¿Puedes masturbarte?-_ Agrega Kurt, y una señora bastante mayor que está al lado de ellos escucha la conversación un tanto sorprendida

_- ¿Masturbarme?_

_-Si ya sabes… ¿Masturbarte hasta terminar?_

_-Si ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?_

- _Algunas mujeres lo desaprueban… - _Dice Kurt encogiéndose de hombros -_No les gusta que te masturbes…_

_-Okey yo soy mujer y NO lo desapruebo y Quinn… no es una puritana_

-_Porque debo decirte que yo a veces te oigo a través de las paredes_

-_Oh dios –_ susurra Rachel avergonzada

_-Y te rajas mucho…_

_- ¿Me la rajo?_

_-¿Quién dice eso? – _Agrega Puck sin entender - _¿qué clase de palabra es esa?_

_-El punto es que te vas a irritar de tanto masturbarte…_

_-Okey ya te entendí mejor… continuemos – _Dice Rachel sonrojada y Puck ríe.

-_Bien...-_ Dice Kurt y mira a su lado a la señora -¿_Necesita ayuda para cruzar?_

_-De acuerdo… pero despacio_ – Dice la mujer

_-Mi amiga se volvió loca… Está "furiosa" con su vagina_

_-Enojada…_ - Agrega la mujer como si hablaran de un tema normal

_-Exacto y se masturba enojada, y es peligroso, puede lastimarse_

_-Sí es verdad... Voy a tener que decírselo a mi nieta – _Responde la mujer preocupada

_-Dígaselo, y también a los amigas de ella_

_-mm no solo a ella – _Dice la mujer

_-Tiene razón. Sería incómodo decírselo a sus amigas…_

Esa misma noche, Rachel y Quinn habla por teléfono. Y obviamente el primer tema que surge en la conversación es sobre qué tan "exclusiva" es su relación

_-Creo… que debemos definirlo… en algún momento_ – Dice Quinn mordiéndose el labio

_-Supongo que estamos diciendo...¿qué somos exclusivas?_ – Pregunta la morena con un poco de temor por miedo a que la rubia se asuste ante la propuesta

-_Sí, por supuesto_ – Dice Quinn sonriendo

_-Genial…_ - Rachel suspira calmada al ver que ambas están en la misma sintonía

-_ Estoy feliz_ – Agrega Quinn

- _¡Yo también!_

_-En secreto, es lo que esperaba… - _Confiesa Quinn

_-Bueno admito que… yo también_

_-Mantengámoslo relajado_

-_Estoy de acuerdo_ – Dice Rachel - _Sin enfermedades y relajadas_

_-Me parece bien - _Dice riendo ante el comentario de la morena_ - Bueno... debo colgar_ – Dice Quinn

_-Okey, cuídate rubia… _– Responde Rachel sonriendo y guiñandole el ojo -_ dulces sueños_

_-Adiós Rach… cuídate – _Sin más que agregar cortan la comunicación. Quinn se queda en su cama acostada mirando el techo y sonriendo como una adolescente. Las cosas con la morena estaban cada vez mejor, sus sentimientos hacía Rachel iban aumentando cada vez más, y de por medio... esa distancia que le generaba cierta inquietud, por temor a que en un momento, les traiga consecuencias...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Nos leemos!**

**tw: godsavequinn**


	6. Chapter 6

**_- Ni Glee, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen-_**

_-Mantengámoslo relajado_

-_Estoy de acuerdo_ – Dice Rachel - _Sin enfermedades y relajadas_

_-Me parece bien - _Dice riendo ante el comentario de la morena_ - Bueno... debo colgar_ – Dice Quinn

_-Okey, cuídate rubia… _– Responde Rachel sonriendo y guiñandole el ojo -_ dulces sueños_

_-Adiós Rach… cuídate – _Sin más que agregar cortan la comunicación. Quinn se queda en su cama acostada mirando el techo y sonriendo como una adolescente. Las cosas con la morena estaban cada vez mejor, sus sentimientos hacía Rachel iban aumentando cada vez más, y de por medio... esa distancia que le generaba cierta inquietud, por temor a que en un momento, les traiga consecuencias...

* * *

El mes de Noviembre había llegado, las chicas ya llevaban tres largos meses sin verse. Rachel se encontraba en una cafetería, almorzando con sus amigos.

_-Quiero una tortilla completa, con doble carne, papas fritas...y un panecillo...con mantequilla, queso crema, jalea, todo..._ – Pedía Puck, al parecer no había comido en días… - _Y también una malteada de chocolate _–La camarera asentía

-¿_Sabes qué? Te lo facilitaré_ – Dijo Kurt cerrando el menú - _Quiero exactamente lo mismo que él, pero sin el panecillo y las papas fritas_

_-Okey… y usted?_

_-Para mí la hamburguesa de soja_ –La joven asintió _-¿Hay algún modo de envolverla en lechuga… ya sabe, usar la lechuga como pan?_

_- Podemos sacarle el pan y traerla en un plato ¿Está bien?_

_- Perfecto, sin pan_

_-Con que quiere acompañar su hamburguesa ¿Papas fritas o ensalada?_

_-Quiero la ensalada con el aderezo al lado._

_- Sí, enseguida vuelvo_

_- Gracias…_

- _Vaya…_ - Dijo Puck riendo

- _¿Qué?_

_-Últimamente comes como un pajarito._

_-No…_

_-Visitará a Quinn para Día de Gracias y le preocupa su peso – _Agrega el joven

_-Kurt… Te dije que no dijeras nada - _Exclamó la morena rodando los ojos. Luego suspiró_-Hace mucho que no la veo y bueno…_

_-De acuerdo, entiendo…_ - Dice Puck – _pero Rachel siempre tuviste buen cuerpo, eres una sexy judía lo llevas en la sangre_

-_Solo quiero cuidarme… ya saben, la edad aumenta y el cuerpo se lleva la peor parte_ - exclamó

-_Ya que te preocupa tu apariencia_… -Dice Kurt_ - harás algo con tu... piel?_ – Señala su rostro – _eres morena pero por alguna razón estas perdiendo el color Rach_

_-Si… vas a terminar tan pálida como Quinn_– Bromeó Puck

_-Ustedes dos no hablen de apariencias… tú_ – Señala a Kurt –_ eres más pálido que un vampiro y tú _– señala a Puck _– tienes ese estúpido corte mohicano_

_-¿No te gusta?_

-¡_Pareces un maldito adolescente!_

-_No me importa, no es para ti… a las chicas les gusta –_ Sonríe orgulloso

_-Si claro… ¿qué chicas? ¿Las de secundaria?_

_-ay si pero que graciosa…_ - Se burla Puck –_ Mantengo el corte porque estoy tratando de tachar mujeres de mi lista de sexo_

_-¿Qué es eso?_ – Pregunta la morena

_-Tiene una lista...con las mujeres con las que quiere acostarse antes de morir- _Agrega Kurt

_-¿Qué mujeres esperas atraer?_

_-Mujeres mayores, entre 45 y las atractivas_

-¿_En serio? ¿Con ese corte?_

_- Son mujeres mayores desesperadas...que quieren ser jóvenes_ – Explica Puck – _y este corte de "secundaria" como tu lo llamas, les atrae, ya que les cumple su fantasía de salir con hombres más jóvenes… pero no menores_ – Le guiña el ojo - _Cuando me ven...se transportan a la época de sus años de secundaria,_ _La era de su despertar sexual… Entonces, cuando estoy sobre ellas, y me miran... ven a esta persona, vuelven a esa época_

-_Si claro…_ - Dice la morena riendo

_-Esto no es un mohicano… esto es una máquina del tiempo._

-_Pero tu Rach no puedes dejarte el mohicano por razones obvias… así que broncéate_ – Dice Kurt

_-Quinn no es esa clase de chica, tan superficial_

-_Pero no te gustaría que Fabray te reciba con las piernas abiertas… -_ Dice Puck sonriendo pícaramente – _vamos Rach, solo es un poco más de color, es muy fácil._

_-Okey… me broncearé _– Dijo la "ex" morena y Kurt aplaude

Luego de almorzar Kurt lleva a su amiga a broncearse. Rachel aún no estaba muy convencida, pero bueno, iba a hacerlo, su amigo ya había sacado el turno y no tenía nada que perder.

_-Póngase esto en las manos, y debajo de las uñas...si no quiere mancharse_ – Decía una joven dándole un pote de crema - _Por aquí, por favor…_

_- De acuerdo._

_- Disfrute el "Faux de Soleil" –_Dijo la muchacha cerrando la puerta

- _Una pregun…_ - Rachel no pudo continuar ya que la chica la dejo sola. Miró el lugar un tanto confundida, pudo ver que había unos pequeños lentes, los agarró y luego los dejo en su lugar. Rachel se sacó el albornoz que llevaba puesto, quedando solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior, se acercó a la zona donde debía broncearse, una maquina donde debía mantenerse de pie y el liquido salía por pequeños agujeros en forma de spray. Rachel pasó su mano por un sensor y se prendió una luz.

-"_Hola. El bronceado, empezará en cinco...-_ Una maquina indicaba el comienzo -_cuatro, tres.."._ – Rachel se quitó las bragas y se adentró en dicho espacio

-_Disculpa… ¿Debo dejarme las bragas puestas?-_ Gritó para ver si alguien la escuchaba

_- "...dos, uno…"_

-_Discul… ¡Maldición!-_Exclamó al sentir el líquido, luego miró y parte del producto le entró en los ojos _-¡Demonios! Pica…_ - Rachel se cubrió su zona íntima y parte de su trasero_ - ¡Me pican los ojos! _– Dijo gritando y pudo sentir el líquido en su boca _-¡Disculpe! ¿Debo usar gafas? _– Volvió a gritar – _por dios esto sabe mal… Tiene gusto a veneno ¿Está mal si lo como?_

CUATRO DÍAS DESPUÉS.

Quinn se encontraba finalizando su trabajo, ya había cerrado su sector, solo le restaba contar las propinas

_-Quinn, se sentaron en tu mesa_

_-No, cerré mi sección y lo sabes, amiga._

_-Bueno, te pidieron a ti. Así que... Lo siento, rubia_

_-Demonios_ – Susurró la rubia. Se acercó a la mesa donde había una persona tapando su cara con el menú _– ¿Tomo su orden? – _Dijo mirando su libreta

_-No voy a pedir nada_ – Respondió aquella voz que la rubia no tardó en reconocer, rápidamente levantó su vista y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Rachel - _Quiero que lo sepas...Pero te daré una propina_

-_¡oh por dios_!- Dijo emocionada abrazando a la morena quién se había levantando. Cuando se separaron la rubia sonrió pícaramente –_ mi propina es… tu trasero y…_ - miró los pechos de la morena y se mordió el labio

_-No, qué asco_ – Bromeó la morena y Quinn sonrió – _okey si… la propina es mi cuerpo – _Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y tomó un ramo de flores –_ y eso también es parte de la propina_

_-oh por dios _– Exclamó Quinn feliz y muerta de ternura. Le dio un fugaz pero pasional beso y la miró _– Vámonos de aquí ahora –_ La morena acepto la propuesta con todo gusto.

En menos de 10 minutos ya estaban frente a la casa de Frannie. La rubia abrió la puerta, Rachel le rodeo la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente, Quinn comenzó a excitarse, realmente había extrañado a Rachel.

_- ¿Dónde está el dormitorio? –_Preguntó la morena mientras acorralaba a Quinn contra la pared y pegaba su cuerpo al de ella. La casa estaba a oscuras por lo cual indicaba que estaban todos durmiendo o que no había nadie.

- _mmu…muy lejos…_ - Decía la rubia jadeando, mientras le quitaba la blusa a Rachel y le desabrochaba los pantalones, en pocos segundos Rachel estaba completamente desnuda -_ Ven aquí... – _Quinn la arrastró hasta el comedor, se acostó en la mesa y Rachel se posicionó sobre ella

-_Dios…_ - Decía la morena excitada desprendiendo la camisa de Quinn y subiéndole la falda, tocó su centro y pudo sentir su humedad –_ No te imaginas lo que te extrañé_

-_Y yo a tí, ven aquí..._ –La acercó a su rostro y le mordió el labio- _¡Dios Rach!-_ Gimió al sentir como sin previo aviso la moren introducía uno de sus dedos y la embestía– _si… así por dios!_

_-Te veías tan sexy con ese unif…_

_-¡Dios mío!-_ Ese gritó interrumpió las palabras de la morena, fue lo que exclamó una rubia alta y de apellido Fabray, pero no la que se imaginan…

_-¡Frannie!_ – Exclamó Quinn al ver como su hermana prendía la luz y las veía boquiabierta. La mujer giró su rostro y se encontró a alguien más allí

_-¡Phil!-_ Dijo sorprendida y las Faberry voltearon su rostro y se encontraron que en la punta de la mesa estaba un muy shockeado Phil sentado y comiendo un sandwich

-_Lo… lo siento_ – Dijo el hombre un tanto sonrojado y con un sándwich en la mano - _Entraron tan rápido que no supe a dónde ir – _Miró a la morena que seguía sobre Quinn intentando lidiar con esa situación_ –Hola, soy Phil, el esposo de Frannie._

_-Hola, soy Rachel_ – Dijo la morena sin separarse de la rubia e intentando taparla, por su parte Quinn se sonrojaba - _Un gusto conocerte..._

_- Igualmente…_

_- ¡Phil! ¿Por qué te presentas?_ – Dijo Frannie aun sin creer lo que pasaba

_- No quiero ser grosero…_ - Respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros

_-¡Levántate! – _Dijo susurrando y haciéndole señas para que se vaya.

_-¿Aún está aquí?-_ Preguntó Rachel a Quinn ya que no podía ver aa Frannie, la rubia iba a contestar pero Phil la interrumpió

_- Oye… tienes una mano marcada en tu trasero_– Dijo el hombre mientras comía su sandwich  
_  
- ooh si quieres luego te cuento por qué_ – Respondió la morena incómoda

_-Phil no hables_ – Pidió su mujer desesperada porque el hombre no se iba de allí

_-Estoy comiendo en la mesa…_ - Dijo el hombre como si nada – _y ellas están aquí… teniendo sexo_

_-¡Vete arriba!-_ Exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada. Phil se levantó de su silla y tomó su plato

_-Okey, las dejo chicas… continúen... –_ Dijo como si nada - _Siéntanse como en su casa_- Quinn hundió su rostro en el hombro de la morena sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Su hermana y Phil las dejaron solas.

_-Creo que fue demasiado por hoy…_ - Dijo la morena y Quinn asintió

-_Mejor vayamos a dormir…_ - Ambas juntaron sus cosas y se fueron directo a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Frannie se pasó todo el día limpiando la mesa, utilizó todo tipo de productos, y hasta pensó en tirarla y comprar otra, pero su esposo la convenció de que no era para tanto.  
Esa misma noche era acción de gracias, Quinn invitó a cenar a sus mejores amigas Santana y Brittany, ya que les había hablado mucho sobre Rachel, y sobre todo les pidió consejos, debido a que sus dos amigas eran una pareja, y llevaban juntas desde la secundaria, y ahora ya 3 años de casadas.

_-Frannie, este puré de papas está delicioso…_ - Dijo Santana

_-Gracias. Y eso, que estuve limpiando la mesa todo el día…_

- _¿Qué?_ – Dijo Santana confundida y todos miraron a Frannie, en especial Rachel quién se sonrojó

- _Me refiero a que estuve limpiando toda la casa…_ -Dijo la rubia mayor y todos asintieron. Hubo un incómodo silencio por unos minutos, pero Brittany decidió cortarlo

_-Rachel…_ - Dijo la rubia ojiazul, la morena la miró -_ ¿Eres cantante o tocas algún instrumento?_

_-No. Ninguna de las dos opciones_ – Respondió la morena y Brittany frunció el ceño - _Estoy detrás de escena._

-_Sale y busca bandas, y las contrata para su discográfica...-_ Agregó Quinn - _...y aprovecha y nos lleva a lugares increíbles, antros sórdidos que no sabía que existían pero que son muy increibles_

_- Suena genial…_ - Agregó Brittany interesada

_- No lo es tanto...-_ Dijo la morena sonrojada – _Quinn_ _exagera un poco..._

-_No exagero_ – Dice Quinn mirándola – _es genial Rach_ – la mira con adoración

_-Eres muy dulce rubia..._ – Agregó la morena mirándola fijamente

_-Suena mucho más interesante que lo que hace Santana – _La latina miró a su esposa sorprendida – _Trabaja en un buffet de abogados…_

-_EL mejor buffet de todo San Francisco, Britt_ – Dijo Santana un tanto enojada

_-Da igual… todos los abogados son lo mismo_ – Dijo la ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros

_-Pues lamento ser aburrida y no tener un trabajo tan "genial" como el de Berry _- Dijo con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos

_-Bueno… debe tener su lado entretenido, ya sabes… resolver_ casos – Decía la morena intentando calmar la tensión generada, Santana solo la miró y asintió con cara de pocos amigos – _El… el problema de mi trabajo es que es impredecible_ –Agregó la morena y luego miro a Quinn- _De hecho, nuestras ocupaciones son..._

_-Estamos en lugares similares… no es fácil_ - Dijo Quinn ayudando a la morena. Ya que ella aún no conseguía trabajo en algún periódico. Sabía a que se refería la morena

_-Pero no podemos quejarnos, lo hacemos porque nos gusta_- Agregó Rachel y Quinn la miró orgullosa y asintió. Todos en la mesa notaban la forma en que las chicas se miraban, con tanto amor.

_-Entonces, Quinn, ¿sabías que Rachel iba a venir?_ – Dijo Brittany sonriéndole

_-No, me tomó de sorpresa_ -Dijo Quinn sonriendo

_-A mí también me sorprendió..._ – Agregó Phil y justo en ese momento Rachel estaba bebiendo, por lo cual la morena se ahogó por lo que dijo su "cuñado". Quinn le palmeó la espalda

_-Nadie sabía…_ - Agregó Frannie con ironía

_-Fue una gran sorpresa_ – Dijo Quinn para continuar con el tema – _Es más, me sorprendió en el trabajo con flores_

_-¿En serio?_ – Dijo Brittany y suspiró tocándose el corazón – _que romántica…_ -Santana rodó los ojos

_-No fue para tanto_…- Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn - _No descendí de un helicóptero, solo aparecí… porque la extrañaba – _Y Brittany volvió a suspirar, luego miró a Santana

_-¿Por qué nunca haces eso Santy?_

-_Porque vivimos juntas, Britt_ – Dijo la latina

_-Lo sé, pero es un lindo gesto… tú ya ni siquiera me traes flores_ – Hizo un tierno puchero y Santana volvió a rodar los ojos

_-¿Cuánto hace que están juntas?_ – Preguntó la morena

_- Hace muuucho tiempo…_ - Dijo Brittany – _ya ni lo recuerdo..._

_- Desde la secundaria Brittany_ – Agregó Santana mirando a su rubia quién se encogió de hombros

-_Es como cuando te embriagas y pierdes la conciencia...y no sabes cuánto tiempo pasó… -_ La latina quedó boquiabierta ante la comparación de su mujer. Rachel solo asintió. En ese momento Maya la hija de Frannie, tomó un pan que había apoyado en la mesa, justo en el lugar donde la noche anterior las Faberry decidieron tener su momento de pasión. La mayor de las Frabay observó que su hija planeaba comerse el pan por lo cual se lo arrebató de la mano y lo tiró al piso, todos la miraron extrañados, todos menos Rachel.

_-Quinn, Brittany, ¿me ayudan en la cocina con el postre? – _Dijo Frannie para cortar ese momento incómodo

_-Por supuesto…- _Dijo Brittany levantándose y siguiendo a Frannie

_- De seguro Frannie va a criticarte en la cocina_ –Susurró la rubia y le dejo un tierno beso a su morena -_Debo ir a defenderte…_

-_De acuerdo… Apúrate_ – Agregó la morena sonriéndole, Quinn se retiró dejando a Rachel, Santana y Phil – _Y dime Santana, ¿Te especializas en algún tipo de ca…_

_-¿Sabes el daño que nos estás haciendo Berry?_ – Dijo la latina interrumpiéndola, Rachel miró a Phil quién solo se encogió de hombros

-_Por favor, dime qué te molesta_

_-Te diré qué me molesta, enana de jardín_ – Exclamó la latina y Rachel la miró extrañada ante el apodo

_-Creaste un gran problema entre mi mujer y yo… Ahora debo ir a casa y escucharla quejarse de que no hago nada por ella_ – Rachel solo se quedó mirándola, la latina soltó una risa irónica - _¿Crees que una tontería romántica te hace una buena novia?_

-_Lo siento dejé de escucharte después de "enana de jardín" –_Dijo la morena

_-Escúchame Berry, nosotros_ – Señaló a Phil y luego se señaló a ella - _Estamos en las trincheras, donde se vive el infierno… Estamos aquí todos los jodidos días. No se trata de flores y regalos ni de venir un fin de semana…_ - Rachel rodó los ojos – _Y tú ¿Crees que puedes venir con tu falso bronceado_… – La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida - _y tu piernas de muerte…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué crees que es así cuando te casas? – _Agregó Phil y la latina asintió _-¿Cuando estás en una relación seria a largo plazo?_

_-¿Crees que vas a poder ejercitarte y mantener ese trasero?_ –Dijo Santana, Rachel iba a hablar pero la latina la frenó _– No, no vas a poder- _La morena solo frunció el ceño.  
En ese entonces las Fabray y Brittany volvían a la mesa con el postre.

_-¿Todo bien por aquí?_ – Dijo Quinn sentándose

_-Si… todo…_ - Miró a la latina quién arqueó una ceja – _todo perfecto_

-_Santana…-_Dijo Brittany entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que su mujer tenía una personalidad un tanto "especial"

_-Solo le dimos algunos consejos mi Britt-Britt, lo juro _– Miró a la morena-_ no es cierto Rach?_ – Santana le sonrió falsamente

_ -Si… es cierto –_ Dijo Rachel sonriendo y negando con la cabeza ante el cambio de actitud de la latina.

La cena finalizó en paz, Quinn y Rachel se fueron a un pub ya que una de las amigas de la rubia la había invitado a una especie de fiesta de acción de gracias que hacían, luego de la famosa cena en familia.

- _Quinnie ¿Cómo estás?-_Dijo la joven acercándose y saludando

_- Bien. ¿Y tú?_ – Quinn se giró para mirar a la morena -¿_Recuerdas a mi amiga Kitty, del trabajo?_

-_Sí. ¿Cómo estás? Un gusto verte_ – Dijo la morena saludando a la joven. Luego de los saludos las chicas siguieron disfrutando de la banda que estaba tocando en vivo, bebieron algunos tragos y disfrutaron de las canciones. En un momento de la noche Rachel se acercó a un pequeño puesto que había en el lugar donde vendían el CD de dicha banda _"The boxer rebellion"_

_-Heey –_Dijo Quinn al ver que la morena volvía_ - Me encanta la música que hacen…_

- _Son muy buenos...-_Dijo Rachel mirando el CD -_ Gastaron tres años y todo su dinero para producir esto _– La morena había estado hablando con uno de los ayudantes de la banda

_-¿De verdad?_ – Preguntó la rubia sorprendida

_-Si… y estas bandas deberían ser conocidas_ – Suspiró con frustración -_Odio eso. Odio que bandas como esta sean ignoradas por el dinero – _Quinn solo la observaba con una sonrisa, le encantaba esa Rachel que hablaba con tanta pasión de algo que le gustaba_ - Deberían jugarse por ellos porque se lo merecen y son talentosos – _Rachel la miró – _Lo siento es que… -_ Quinn la cortó con un beso

-_Me encanta cuando hablas así…_ – Le dijo susurrando en el oído, Rachel le sonrió y luego volvió a suspirar

_-Es frustrante, en mi discográfica no los contratarían… y sugerirlo sería perder el tiempo…_

_-Si bueno… si actúas así de melodramática, sí, es cierto es una perdida de tiempo... pero si mostraras tus bolas y los enfrentaras... y dijeras: "Hey escuchen", a lo sumo te dirán que no…_ - Rachel sonrió - _O se enojarán porque les mostraste tus bolas._

_-Sería un buen plan pero… no tengo bolas, cariño_ – Dijo Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn, quién se acercó y la miró con deseo

-_No… pero si tienes un lindo trasero que podrías mostrar…–_ Le mordió el labio mientras apretaba dicho atributo de la morena quién se estremeció

_- Hey!_ _Ahí están..._ – Interrumpió un joven rubio acercándose

_- ¡SAM!_ – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kitty y Quinn. Fabray fue la primera en abrazarlo

-_Cómo estás?_ – Preguntó Quinn separándose para mirarlo pero quedando bastante cerca para el gusto de Rachel

- _Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?-_Dijo el joven mirándola con adoración

- _Genial…_

_-¿Cómo va todo?_ – Dijo Sam saludando a Kitty, la chica lo saludó y luego el joven rubio miró a Rachel –_ Hey hola, soy Sam Evans_

_- Hola, soy Rachel Berry _– Le extendió la mano – _un gusto conocerte -_Dijo un poco seria

_- Igualmente…_

_- Trabajamos juntos_ – Agregó Quinn - _Él es el barman…_

_-vaya…_ - Dijo Rachel mostrando falso interés

_- ¡Salud!-_ exclamó Quinn chocando su vaso con el del joven

_-¿Dónde has estado? – _Le preguntó Kitty

_-Ayudando a mi mamá a mudarse…-_ Quinn y Kitty hicieron un tienro "awww", Rachel frunció el ceño -_Bueno, en realidad, está envejeciendo y quiero que viva más cerca de mi casa – _Nuevamente las chicas suspiraron como dos adolescentes enamoradas del chico guapo del instituto

-_Qué dulce eres…_ - Agregó Quinn y la morena tensó la mandibula

_-Es curioso, yo quiero que mi madre se mude más lejos de mí…_ - Dijo la morena intentando bromear pero nadie rió

_- Sam quiere mucho a su mamá_ – Dijo Quinn sonriéndole

_- Qué bien...-_ Respondió Rachel con media sonrisa, fingida, obviamente

_-Bueno, es mi mamá, ¿saben?_

_- Qué lindo – _Dijo Quinn y luego imitó a Sam -_ "mi mamá..." – _Dijo riéndose pero mirándolo con ternura

_-Las madres son importantes…_ -Agregó la morena intentando simpatizar

_-Sí, lo son…_

_-No estarías aquí si no fuera por su vagina… -_Todos la miraron extrañados. Rachel decidió no hablar más, quería evitar que sus repentinos celos le sigan causando más momentos incómodos.

Luego de oír a la banda los cuatro jóvenes continuaron bebiendo un poco más, hasta el punto que sus cuerpos les dijo "basta". Rachel y Quinn fueron las primeras en irse.

-_Shhh –_ Dijo la rubia mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta – _mira…_ - Había un pastel en la mesa de la cocina - _Maya…_ - Dijo Quinn, imaginando que lo había hecho su sobrina

_-vodka y glaseado…_ - Dijo Rachel viendo como la rubia se sentaba sobre la isla de la cocina mirandola con deseo y enterraba su dedo en la crema de aquel pastel de la manera más sexy que podía existir- _Van bien juntos ¿no?_

_- Pruébalo..._ – Dijo Quinn agarrando a la morena de la blusa y acercándola a su boca para besarla

-_mmm rico_ – Dijo Rachel y luego se separó un poco pero sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia - _Oye… Sam parece un buen sujeto._

_-Si lo es. Es increíble_... – Decía la rubia mientras seguía comiendo la crema del pastel_ - Es como… mi base_

- _¿Tu base?_

_- Si ya sabes…–_ Decía encogiendo sus hombros- _No podría trabajar sin él... –_Agregó y luego se lamió el dedo sensualmente

_-Vaya..._ – Dijo Rachel embobada en las acciones de la rubia pero sin olvidar de que hablaban - _Y es guapo, y ama a su madre, y..._

_-¿Estás celosa?-_ Interrumpió la rubia sonriendo pícaramente

_-por supuesto que no…_ - Dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras pasaba su dedo por la crema del pastel y lo probaba –_ claro que no…_

_-¡Estás celosa!_ –Afirmó la rubia riendo y Rachel negó con la cabeza

-_No solo… yo_ – Se lamió el dedo bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn - _Me pregunto si alguna vez ustedes, tú sabes...-_Metió su dedo en la boca e hizo un gesto bastante sexual, Quinn soltó una carcajada

_-No..._ – Respondió Quinn perdiéndose en sus ojos –_Nunca...Jamás_ – Agregó y luego con su dedo manchó la nariz de la morena

-_oh no Fabray…_ - Dijo la morena y tomó un poco de crema y la mancho -_Debes cerrar los ojos si no te entrará…_ - Quinn interrumpió sus palabras ya que tomó gran parte del pastel y se lo enterró en la cara, desatando una guerra de crema por toda la cocina

-_Ven aquí Berry!_ – Dijo la rubia al ver como Rachel se alejaba de ella – _quiero probarte… -_ Y si… la morena no dudó en acercarse y atacar los labios de su chica una y otra vez, durante toda la noche. Y por si lo preguntan, no fue la única parte de su cuerpo que atacó.

Luego de una noche llena de amor y pasión, la morena debía levantarse temprano ya que ese día volvía a New York. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Frannie fregando el piso, básicamente limpiando el desastre de crema que habían hecho Quinn y ella la noche anterior.

_- Hola, Frannie…_

_- Hola..._

_-Yo… yo me voy_ –Dijo la morena y la mujer solo asintió - _¿Puedo ayudarte?_ – Se acercó un poco a ella -_No sé qué pasó. Fue..._

- _¡No!_ – Gritó la mujer al ver que la morena estaba por pisar parte del piso mojado, Rachel se quedó quieta - _Lo siento…_

_- Todo bien…_ - Agregó Rachel y luego se quedaron en silencio – _Oye… nuestra presentación no fue como la imaginé, obviamente, pero...era mi mano _– Frannie la miró sin entender a qué se refería

-¿_Disculpa?_

_-La mano impresa en mi trasero..._ – Frannie asintió recordando _-...y en mi… en mi… -_ Se señaló su zona íntima

_-¿Tienes una mano impresa en tu va… en tu entrepierna?-_Al parecer eso Frannie no lo sabía y Rachel se lamentó por hablar de más, pero por suerte Quinn apareció en el momento justo

-_ ¿Lista?_ – Dijo Quinn bajando las escaleras y acercándose, la morena asintió - _Okey, vamos_

- _Nos vemos, Frannie_ – Dijo Rachel solo agitando su mano en forma de saludo.

- _Adiós Rachel_ – Dijo la mujer mirándola - _Buen...-_Rachel la miró – _Buen viaje_

_- Gracias. Igualmente...-_Frannie frunció el ceño, Rachel se golpeó la cabeza por la estupidez que dijo_ - no claro, tú... no viajas bueno… yo_

-_Tranquila te he entendido_ – Dijo Frannie, Rachel asintió y se retiró de allí. Quinn tomó prestado el auto de su hermana y llevó a la morena hasta el aeropuerto. Al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron a destino para lamento de ambas ya que no querían separarse.

_-Sí... Asiento del medio… Y una escala... Será divertido-_Dijo con sarcasmo pero bromeando

_-Gracias por hacer este viaje..._ – Dijo Quinn

-_Gracias a ti_ – Respondió la morena frenándose y mirándola -_Fue el mejor…_

_-Me divertí..._

_-Yo también… A pesar de todo_- La morena bajo su mirada avergonzada – _Por favor, vuelve a disculparte con tu hermana de mi parte_

_-No te preocupes, lo haré_

- _De acuerdo_ – Dijo Rachel y Quinn sonrió - _Dios, ella me odia. Me odia._

_- Sí..._ – Dijo la rubia riéndose y luego la abrazó y se quedaron así unos segundos. Luego se separaron y la morena la miró a los ojos.

-_Te amo Quinn_ –Confesó Rachel y Quinn siento como su corazón bailaba de felicidad

-_Yo también te amo_ – Le respondió, para luego darle un beso – _cuídate_ – Agregó y la morena se alejó de ella, antes de seguir su camino volteó y la miro

-_Ya te extraño…_ - Dijo sonriendo y Quinn se mordió el labio y agitó su mando saludándola

_-Y yo a ti morena… y yo ti_ – Dijo susurrando y mirando como Rachel ya se perdía entre la gente.

7 HORAS DESPUÉS

_-Cruella de Vil no se basó en una persona real...-_Decía Rachel entrando a su apartamento

_-Estoy seguro que sí… Una líder alemana_

_-Estás equivocado Puckerman…_

_- Hola, Rach ¡Bienvenida a casa!_ –Exclamó Kurt asomándose por el baño y Puck frunció el ceño

_-¿qué diablos es esto?- _Exclamó Puck al ver a Kurt con la puerta abierta del baño depilándose las piernas, mientras su cara estaba cubierta con una extraña crema verde

_-Tenemos una política de puertas abiertas_ –Dijo Kurt mientras se ponía más cera

_-¿Por qué la tienen?_

_-No la tenemos…_ -Dijo Rachel dejando su cartera en el sillón - _Él la tiene y yo la acepto_

_- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?_ – Preguntó Kurt

- _Buenísimo…_ - Respondió con una sonrisa- _¿Hay botellas de agua?_

- _Sí, compré ayer_ – Dijo el joven mientras se quitaba la cera - ¿_Me traes una?_

_-Claro… ¿tú quieres?- _Le preguntó la morena a Puck pero este negó

_-Me preocupaba que te dejaran y que tuviéramos que volver al bar –_Dijo Kurt bromeando_ - Pero te fue bien, ¿no?_

- _Excelentemente bien..._ –Respondió, mientras se acercaba para darle la botella

-_Yo mejor me voy_ – Dijo Puck –_ ver a Hummel con esa crema y semi desnudo me dio nauseas_ – Rachel rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta del baño

_- Ahora está cerrada… - _Pero poco duro cerrada ya que Kurt abrió y asomó su cabeza

_-¿Le dijiste que la amabas? _– Rachel se quedó unos segundos en silencio

_- Tal vez…_

_- ¿De verdad?- _Preguntó Puck sorprendido

_-Sí..._ – Respondió la morena y se rascó la nuca mientras tomaba asiento - _Se lo dije_

- _Debes tener cuidado_ – Exclamó Noah

_-Vamos Puck, no es para tanto –_ Dijo Kurt _- No le digas eso_

_- ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?_

_- Casi cuatro meses_

_-Es mucho tiempo... eso es muy bue_...-Puck cerró la puerta del baño para que Kurt deje de alentar a Rachel

- _¡Basta Lady Hummel! - _Exclamó el muchacho harto

_- ¡OYEE! - _Respondió Kurt desde adentro

_-De acuerdo_ – Dijo Puck acercándose a Rachel - _En estos cuatro meses, ¿cuánto tiempo... pasaron juntas, en la misma ciudad? Físicamente._

_- No lo sé…_

_- ¿Treinta o Cuarenta días? _

_- Si puede ser_ – Dijo Rachel sin darle mucha importancia

_-Mira, tuve relaciones a distancia y es muy difícil… No importa que la relación sea buena. La distancia puede destruirla_ – Rachel rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza – _Rach, es muy difícil estar lejos de la persona que amas por meses._

_ -Lo sé… Sé que no va a ser fácil_

_-Solo digo eso… -_ Agrego Puck levantando sus manos. En ese momento la puerta del baño volvía a abrirse mostrando a Kurt aún con la crema en la cara

_-Tal vez tú Puckerman, no hallaste a la chica indicada_ - Noah rodó los ojos.

MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA.

Rachel ya se encontraba en su cama, era medianoche, decidió llamar a Quinn pero se encontró con su contestador

-"_Hey, soy Quinn, deja un mensaje"_ – Luego del famoso "piii" la morena habló

_-Bueno, ahora te extraño mucho más… Gracias por todo Quinn_ – Dijo Rachel refiriéndose a las mini vacaciones que pasaron – _Me voy a dormir, llámame por la mañana. Buenas noches, Te amo rubia..._

* * *

**_Volví después de tantos días ausente :) Como siempre, gracias por leer la historia y e_****_spero sus comentarios! En lo posible voy a tratar de volver a actualizar en estos días... _**

**_Nos leemos!_**

tw: godsavequinn 


	7. AVISO!

Hola!

Bueno como verán no es un capitulo si no un aviso...  
Se supone que esta historia estaba escrita, y lo estaba, porque era una adaptación y solo tuve que cambiar nombres, agregar descripciones y otras cosas, pero por un problema que tuve con mi computadora, el archivo que tenía TODA la historia se borró y bueno no hubo forma de recuperarlo.  
Mi idea obviamente era volver a adaptarla y seguir actualizando pero... Por lo que estoy viendo "Amor a distancia" no tiene el interés que pensé que iba a tener. Antes que nada, nunca JAMÁS, pienso abandonar una historia, por eso les estoy pidiendo (si es que alguno me lee) que me digan si realmente vale la pena seguir actualizando esta historia o si es una perdida de tiempo volver a adaptar los caps que perdí. Ya que si así lo es, preferiría aprovechar ese tiempo en mi otra fic "Instant crush".  
Voy a dejar esta nota hasta el Lunes que viene. En el caso que más de 5 personas respondan y quieran que siga, bueno esta nota se elimina y continuamos, de lo contrario, nos despedimos en esta nota y la fic se elimina por completo... Y obviamente les pido una gran disculpa a los que si la seguían, como les dije, no es mi intención abandonar las fics, odio cuando pasa eso pero bueno tampoco quiero perder tiempo en algo que aburre o simplemente no es tan interesante.

Sin mas que agregar, dejo la decisión en sus manitos :)

Nos leemos?

- Emma. 


	8. Chapter 7

**_-Ni glee, ni los pesrsonajes, ni la historia me pertenecen_ -**

Rachel ya se encontraba en su cama, era medianoche, decidió llamar a Quinn pero se encontró con el contestador.

-_"Hey soy Quinn, deja un mensaje..." -_ Luego del famoso "piii" la morena habló.

_-Bueno, ahora te extraño mucho más...Gracias por todo Quinn_ -Dijo Rachel refiriendose a las mini vacaciones que pasaron juntas -_Me voy a dormir, llámame por la mañana. Buenas noches, te amo rubia..._

* * *

DICIEMBRE.

18 de Diciembre, solo faltaba una semana para que la navidad haga acto de presencia, una semana donde las calles de New York eran un caos de gente comprando compulsivamente, ropa, comida, arboles, adornos, entre otras cosas. Una semana donde una morena no paraba de pensar en su chica y en las ganas que tenía de pasar las fiestas con ella.

- _A ver esta pagina…_ - Miro la pantalla de su notebook– _viajero…ló , veamos que hay_ – Puso las fechas de ida y vuelta y presiono enter. Segundos más tarde la pagina cargaba los vuelos disponibles de New York a San francisco - _2073 dólares por persona!? Carajo… _- Suspiró con hartazgo y tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Quinn.

**_-"Tenías razón, los boletos durante las fiestas son ¡jodidamente caros! te veo en internet…" - R_** – Apenas envió el mensaje no pudo evitar pensar en la reacción de Quinn. De seguro la rubia frunció los labios, rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Y si, exactamente eso hizo la rubia cuando leyó aquel mensaje, sabía que había una gran chance de que la morena no pase las fiestas con ella pero dentro de ella tenía la esperanza de verla, y eso no iba a pasar. Quinn desvió su mirada a una pareja que frente a ella, sentados en un banco, estaban regalándose varios besos acompañados de caricias y abrazos. Volvió a rodar los ojos, y se sintió aún más frustrada, y obviamente envidió a aquella pareja. Quería ser ella la que estuviera en esa situación, con su morena.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.

_- Kurt, este apenas va a entrar…_ – Decía la morena intentando cargar la punta del pino que habían comprado. Al parecer su amigo quería un Árbol más grande pero Rachel se negó a comprarlo, ya que era mucho más caro y dudaba que entre en el departamento – _Los otros que viste de seguro íbamos a tener que terminar cortándolo…_

_-Tonterías morena de seguro entraba… viste la punta del más grande, ¡era fabuloso! – _Se frenó por un momento provocando que la morena también lo haga _– deberíamos volver y cambiarlo por el más grande_

_-¿Para qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo este? – _Preguntó la morena

_-Se ve pequeño, muy pequeño comparado con los otros…_ - Respondió su amigo mientras retomaba el paso – _A demás… Van a pensar que somos una pareja de recién casados sin plata – _Rachel frunció el ceño y soltó una carcajada

_-Hummel eso no tiene sentido y te recuerdo algo – _Volvió a frenar y se giró para mirarla –_ tu y yo somos las personas más gays de New York_

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

La navidad había llegado, y a pesar de la frustración por no poder pasar dicha fiesta en la misma ciudad, las chicas no se dieron por vencidas y decidieron crear su "navidad virtual"

-_ Okey, abramos los regalos al mismo tiempo… -_ Decía Quinn mirando la pantalla de su notebook, del otro lado se encontraba Rachel con un paquete en mano.

_ -Esto es emocionante y triste, porque es mi único regalo…_

_-¿Kurt no te regalo nada?_

-_Consideras cremas para las arrugas un regalo navideño?_ – Preguntó con tono de burla

- _De acuerdo… -_ Hizo una mueca de horror – _Mejor abramos los regalos… -_ Rachel asintió y acto seguido comenzó a romper el papel

_ -Lo envolviste bien… Ojalá sea un pony!_ – Bromeó la morena mientras veía como Quinn ya terminaba de abrir su regalo

_-oooh! Una remera del ciempiés, ¡Me encanta! _– Y si, la morena le había regalado una prenda con el logo de dicho juego que provocó que hoy en día ellas dos sean una pareja

_-A ver que tenemos aquí…_ - Dijo Rachel mientras terminaba de sacar su regalo, frunció el ceño al ver que estaba enrollado _– No me lo creo! –_ Cuando lo expandió pudo ver que era un poster de Top Gun que no tenía - _¡Es increíble!_

_-¿Te gusta?_ – La morena asintió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara –_ Pues dejame decirte que yo amo mi regalo…_ - Rachel miró la pantalla y suspiró

_-Y yo te amo a ti rubia…_-Quinn no pudo evitar morderse el labio y sonreír. Rachel siempre tenía las palabras justas para darle un vuelco a su corazón, y en esos momentos era donde más la extrañaba

_-No veo la hora de tenerte conmigo…_ - Dijo sin dudarlo – _No veo la hora de que llegue Enero y llamar a Hugh. Necesito ese trabajo, necesito ir a New York, necesito a mi novia al lado mio – _Rachel le sonrió

_-Solo una semana más amor y podrás llamar a ese calvo que te prometió un empleo_ – Ambas rieron

_– solo una semana más… - _Repitió la rubia.

Dicho y hecho, siete días después, más bien ocho, Quinn estaba en su habitación con teléfono en mano. Suspiró nerviosa y se sentó en la cama, de lejos podías oír a su sobrina cantando y riendo a alto volumen

_-¡Oye, Frannie! ¿Puedes pedirle a Maya que se calle un poco?_ – Gritó para hacerse escuchar – _Tengo una llamada importante que hacer_

_-¡Maya, estatua!_ – Escuchó gritar a su hermana y segundos después el silencio reinaba en dicho hogar. Quinn volvió a suspirar, tomó el teléfono y marcó ese número que iba a comunicarla con aquel hombre que iba a darle la oportunidad de su vida, no solo un trabajo en uno de los diarios más importantes de New York, si no que iba a darle la oportunidad de poder cortar con esa maldita relación a distancia, y poder tener a su morena las 24 hs del día.

_- "Hola…"_

_- Ho… Hola, con Hugh Edwards, por favor._

_-"Él habla…"_

_-Hola, Yo… Soy Quinn Fabray ¿Me recuerda?_

_-" No"_ – Contestó secamente mientras firmaba unos papeles en su oficina

_- Fui su pasante de verano…_

_-"mmm no recuerdo"_ – Volvió a responder. Quinn rodó los ojos

_-Escribí ese artículo que tanto le gustó… sobre "Concede Un Sueño"_

-"_Ah Si!_ – Al parecer dicho calvo recupero la memoria _- ¿Cómo estás?"_

-_Bien, gracias_

_-"Dime en que puedo ayudarte…"_

_-Bueno… Usted me… me dijo que lo llamara en enero_– Hizo una pausa y suspiró _– ya sabe, por un posible empleo permanente. Así que...aquí estoy, llamándolo._

_-"Oh cierto" –_ El hombre se rascó la nuca - "_Bueno Quinn, honestamente, acabamos de despedir cien personas_..._así que por el momento no vamos a contratar. Lo siento" – _Quinn no reaccionaba, no respondía, solo se quedó allí sentada y con la vista perdida, tratando de evitar llorar_ – "Por qué no haces un blog… Eres buena con las palabras_"

_-Si claro…_ - Fue lo único que pudo decirle. ¿Un blog? ¿En serio?

_-"Mira, te deseo toda la suerte…"_

-_De acuerdo… gracias_

_-"Cuídate Quinn, Adiós"_

_-Adiós_ – Y sin más que agregar, la rubia finalizó la llamada. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. La única chance que tenía de trabajo se había esfumado, aquel hombre que le había prometido un empleo permanente había destrozado su esperanza de poder mudarse cuanto antes. Y ahora le tocaba la peor parte, contárselo a Rachel

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS.

_-¡Maldición!_ – Exclamó enfurecida mientras daba vueltas por toda la cocina del restaurante con teléfono en mano _-¡Maldición! Quería ese empleo, quería estar en Nueva York…_

_-"Lo sé amor, yo quiero lo mismo, pero mira el lado bueno, por lo menos no le dieron el empleo a otro"_

-_No le veo el lado bueno a esto Rachel_ – Exclamó un tanto fastidiosa

_-"Entiendo, lamento muchísimo que no hayas conseguido el trabajo Quinn, se que es lo que más querías"_

-_En si no es por el empleo… -_ Dijo entre suspiros y apoyándose en una de las mesadas, mientras veía a los demás mozos moverse a su al rededor - _Quería estar en la misma ciudad que tú…_

_-"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé… Pero hay otros diarios en Nueva York" – _Respondió la morena intentando darle esperanzas a su chica_ – "Aún es una posibilidad…"_

-_Lo dudo... Si "El Centinela" despidió a cien empleos no creo que los demás diarios estén contratando._

-"_Sí, pero no lo sabes hasta que no lo intentas…"_ - Rachel volvió a darle animos, pero Quinn estaba demasiado fastidiosa como para pensar en positivo –_ "Estás enojada, frustrada y te entiendo… y desearía poder estar ahí para abrazarte_" - Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír

-_Lo sé_ – Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba un vaso en donde previamente se había servido una medida de Whisky –_ y ese es el problema, tú estás allí y yo aquí..._ –Miro nuevamente a su alrededor _–-..y estoy en esta maldita cocina, y… ¡esto apesta! – _El enojo volvía a aparecer

_-"Relájate amor, termina tu turno, ve a tu casa, intenta dormir y mañana haremos un plan, lo prometo ¿Si?"_

_-Si…_ - Contestó aún frustrada. Luego desvió su mirada hacía uno de sus compañeros que le hacía señalas - _Debo irme…_

_-"Okey, te am..."_ – La morena no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la rubia había cortado.

Quinn se quedó unos segundos pensando, no se percató que Sam la observaba y se acercaba a ella.

_-¿Todo bien?_ – Le preguntó mientras observaba como Quinn de un saque terminaba de tomar el whisky _- ¿Quieres hacer eso más tarde?_ – Preguntó mientras con su cabeza señalaba el vaso ya vacío

_-Sí por favor – _Exclamó para luego salir de allí y seguir trabajando.

Luego de terminar su turno, ambos chicos se fueron a un bar. Sam le propuso ir a cenar pero Quinn estaba decidida a ir por una bebida, ni siquiera se cambió de ropa, prácticamente arrastró a su amigo hacía un bar no muy lejos del lugar donde trabajaban.

-_La relación a distancia es horrible – _Exclamó una Quinn bastante ebria, mientras arrojaba un dardo al tablero

_-Sí, te dije que era duro…_ - Respondió Sam mientras le alcanzaba otro dardo, al parecer el rubio tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

_- Lo sé, es muy duro…_ - Quinn tiró el dardo y luego lo miro - _Y sabes que es lo peor… que estoy muy excitada, la necesito _– Sam cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió

-_Tal vez aquí hay alguien que… puede ayudarte con eso –_ Se acercó un poco más a ella pero la rubia solo soltó una carcajada, tomó otro dardo y negó con la cabeza

_-No me tientes…_

_-Yo solo intento ayudar… - _Quinn asintió riendo y luego de unos segundos supiró y se apoyo en la mesa de pool que estaba detrás de ellos

_-¿En qué voy a trabajar? ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida?_ – Negó con su cabeza, tiro el dardo que prácticamente quedo encastrado en la pared, muy lejos del tablero _- No quiero ser camarera por siempre – _Sam solo asintió mientras reía, Quinn lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a ella - _No, en serio, escúchame… Quiero ser periodista, quiero contar historias_

_-Contar historias… en un diario ¿verdad?_ – Sam prácticamente no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, solo tenia un objetivo, besar a Quinn y en lo posible que esta termine en su cama

_-Ves, tú entiendes –_ Al parecer Quinn no se percataba de ello. Tomo otro dardo y se volteó para apuntar, pero se mareo y casi se cae, y digo casi ya que Saml a tomó por la cintura evitando que eso suceda - _Gracias._

_-No hay problema_

-_Aquí vamos…_ - Exclamó la rubia apuntando nuevamente, lanzó el dardo, pero como era de esperarse su puntería no era la correcta, y el dardo termino por darle muy cerca de la cabeza a un tipo con aspecto bastante rudo

_-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios?_ – Se volteó enojado y miró a la rubia _-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿estas loca_?

_-Oye… - _Quinn se acercó un poco a él y lo desafió con la mirada – _Te diré algo, cara de esteroides. Creí que te gustaban las agujas..._

-_Cuída tus palabras cariño_ – Exclamó el hombre

-_Quinn ven aquí_ – Sam intento alejarla pero la rubia hizo caso omiso

_-Hablando de cariño… porque no chupas mi pene_ – Sam quedó boquiabierto, mientras que el otro tipo frunció el ceño

-_ E… ella no tiene pene_ – Intentó justificar Sam

- _Claro que sí… lo tengo!_ – Exclamó elevando la voz

-_No, no tiene… -_ Volvió a decir un poco más nervioso y luego miro a Quinn – _no tienes un pene Quinn_

- _Y tú deberías poner tu boca en él, maldito calvo –_ Exclamó la rubia

_-¡Llévatela antes que te rompa el trasero! –_ Dijo el tipo amenzanado a Sam quién estaba pálido

_-¡Sam te romperá el trasero a tí!_ – Gritó Quinn mientras su amigo la tomaba por la cintura e intentaba sacarla del bar

- _¿Es cierto eso?_ – Dijo acercándose a ellos y el rubio negó

- _Nn… no no claro que no, nosotros nos vamos –_ Volvió a jalar de la rubia, esta logró soltarse del agarre, pero Sam fue más rápido y logro alzarla

-_¡Por cierto, los esteroides tienen efectos secundarios! Eso incluye un pene pequeño como el que tienes tú_

-_¿Estás loca?_ – Dijo el hombre ya sin entender lo que la rubia le decía

-_¡Y si quieres, podríamos sentarnos y compararlo, de seguro el mio es mas grande!_

_- Pierdete rubia_

_- ¡Chupa mi pito, perra!_

_-Maldita loca..._- Exclamó el hombre mientras veía como Sam lograba sacar a la rubia de aquel bar.

- _¡Volvamos ahí! ¡Podemos con él!_ –Exclamaba Quinn eufórica mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero Sam la sostenía de la cintura – _Vam…_ - No termino su frase ya que de tanto "tire y empuje" ambos chicos cayeron al piso, Sam en el piso y Quinn sobre el rubio.

-_Ouch…_ - Dijo Sam sonriendo y mirando a Quinn, debido a la caída sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia - _¿Estas bien? –_ Dijo el chico y acarició su mejilla. Quinn cerró los ojos y una imagen de Rachel sonriéndole se le vino a la mente. Rápidamente se levanto entre tambaleos

-_Necesito irme a casa…_ - Comenzó a caminar dejando a Sam en el piso

- _¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Te acompaño?_ – Quinn negó con la cabeza y siguió su rumbo

- _Estoy bien… _

Luego de unos minutos, la rubia llego a su casa. Para su suerte todos estaban durmiendo. Cerró la puerta principal, arrojo su bolso a un costado y decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Pero cuando intentó subir las escaleras, se dio cuenta que le era imposible hacerlo, por lo cual decidió sentarse en los escalones y esperar a que el mareo se le pase

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Un rayo de sol iluminaba su rostro. Quinn abrió lentamente sus ojos, podía sentir su cabeza estallar. Lo primero que visualizó, fue el rostro de su hermana mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.

-_Hola..._ – Dijo mientras se sentaba y se percataba que aún seguía tirada en la escalera.

-_Cariño, te lo diré ahora_ – Quinn frunció el ceño viendo como su hermana evitaba soltar una carcajada _- Maya dibujó en tu cara... _– Dos orejas en su frente, una nariz color roja y unos bonitos bigotes de gato estaban dibujados en el rostro de la rubia. Quinn rodó los ojos, luego sacó su celular del bolsillo para ver la hora, pero se encontró con siete llamadas perdidas de Rachel.

-_¡Mierda!_ – Se levantó de la escalera rápidamente y mientras caminaba hacía el patio, marco el número de la morena

-_" ¿Hola?"_ – Rachel sin mirar, ya que estaba trabajando, atendió el telefono

_- Hola, lo siento…_

_-"Quinn, dios mío… Te deje como siete mensajes –_ Rachel suspiró aliviada - _Por favor, dime que estás bien"_

-Sí, estoy bien. Yo... – La rubia se rasco la frente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del parque. Era una imagen muy tierna y graciosa verla con su pelo revuelto y con ese dibujo que su sobrina había hecho en su cara -A_noche salí hasta tarde con Sam. Terminé muy ebria…_

_-"¿Sam? ¿Ebria?"_ – La morena frunció el ceño.

-_Sí, sí. Pobre, tuvo que aguantar el descargo de toda mi frustración…_- Al parecer la rubia no se daba cuenta que a Rachel no le había caído muy bien que haya pasado la noche bebiendo con Sam.

_-De acuerdo… -_ Contestó de forma fría

-_Hey ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada._

_-Oh no, espera amor... –_ Quinn golpeó su frente percatándose de lo que había dicho –_ No pasó nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte…Por favor dime que confías en mí_ – Rachel iba a responderle, pero uno de sus compañeros se acercó a ella y la interrumpió

_-Oye Rach, 3Z está la sala de juntas. Deberías ir…_ - La morena asintió

_-Quinn, debo irme. No puedo hablar ahora… Adiós –_ La morena cortó la llamada.

_-Mierda...-_ Sabía que había metido la pata en contarle aquello a la morena. Sabía que Rachel estaba enojada, y estaba en todo su derecho. Suspiró y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa, pensando que debía hacer para arreglar las cosas.

* * *

**wow! La verdad me sorprendió la rapidez con la que respondieron. Sinceramente pensé que esta historia tenia menos de 10 seguidores... pero bueno veo que hay muchos lectores ocultos así que creo que con todos los reviews recibidos me fue suficiente tomar la decisión y no tener que esperar hasta el Lunes. Y como se portaron bien y respondieron... He aquí un nuevo capitulo, como agradecimiento :)  
****Me gustó la propuesta de DesiVe sobre "dar y dar" ahaha pero hablando en serio, no se sientan obligados por tener que comentar cada capitulo, no es mi intención "amenazarlos" con no actualizar si no lo hacen. Ahora se que hay más personas siguiendo la historia y eso me basta con seguir adelante. También me gusta saber que están enganchados con la otra fic, que por cierto, en estos días prometo dejar un nuevo cap :)**

**Gracias por sus opiniones!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
